Reapers
by mega14343
Summary: (This fanfic is a sequel to a previous story of mine, please take that into consideration before starting) After dealing with the heroes that came to hunt him, Basara was called back to Japan's hero village. There, many things happened and Shiba ended up stealing the four divine weapons. But, before he could enact his plans, something happened. That was the prelude to a new war.
1. Prologue

Sometime after Basara's problems had been solved, he had been summoned to Japan's hero village. Yuki, Kurumi and Mio went with him while Maria and Zest were on standby somewhere near.

On the village, Basara had to answer for his involvement on the battles that happened on the demon realm and also for what happened when he was targeted for extermination. That was within his expectations, but what he didn't expect was that a member from the Vatican would show up, or that that member of the Vatican would be another of his childhood friends he hadn't met on a long time, Celis Reinhartd.

Somehow, due to Shiba's interference, it became a fight against Celis. Basara won thanks to a new ability he had acquired, but that wasn't the end of Shiba's plans.

That same night, Shiba attacked the village and managed to take the four divine weapons. Someone would have to go after him, and Basara and his group offered to help.

However, no one even came close to guessing Shiba's plans.

"Here should be a good place."

Shiba was now very far from the village, outside of Japan even.

He had stolen the divine weapons with one purpose in mind, to become even more powerful. He had a plan that involved absorbing the powers of the sacred beasts for himself, but he gave that up for an even better one.

Using the powers of the divine weapons, Shiba tore a small hole between dimensions. He didn't plan to go anywhere, his plan was to suck out the power of that dimension and those inside it for himself.

"Now, to put the 'straw' that will transfer the power to me."

Shiba just left the four weapons there and his hand reached for the small crack, of course, he planned to keep a safe distance.

However…

"…! W-what?!"

The crack expanded and a hand came from inside it. It easily grabbed Shiba's arm before he could even react. Shiba tried to get rid of it, but he couldn't.

For as powerful as Shiba was, the grip on his arm was stronger.

"Yes, you'll do just fine."

The arm started pulling Shiba in. He tried to resist, but to no avail.

It didn't take long for Shiba to visit the other side of the crack.

"A-aaaaahh!"

The sound echoed out, but no one heard him. After Shiba was pulled in, the crack went back to its normal size, small enough that most people wouldn't even see it.

After Shiba was gone, the four weapons returned to the village on their own. This puzzled everyone present, who were getting ready to fight Shiba.

This didn't make any sense, no matter how much they thought about it. Basara and his group stayed on the village for a little while just to make sure everything was fine, but since there was no movement detected from Shiba, they just had to leave it be.

After they went back home, Basara and the girls' lives continued normally.

This would be their last moment of peace before war broke out.


	2. Days Before

Celis Reinhartd is a green-eyed blond girl and, as her tight fitting clothes showed, her body has already developed well in some places, though her clothes are only tight because she only recently noticed she needed to update her wardrobe, as her casual clothes almost weren't fitting her anymore. She is currently a member of the Vatican and is also a childhood friend of Basara, Yuki and Kurumi.

She used to come to Japan's village along with her parents and other heroes in the times the Vatican would work together with the heroes from Japan's village, and that's when she befriended Basara and the others. However, now she was moving into the Toujou household for the foreseeable future.

That was the decision taken after the meeting at Japan's village. Celis, acting as the Vatican's representative, would keep Basara and co under her watch to make sure they didn't cause any trouble. That's why she was moving in.

'We met in the village not too long ago, but that doesn't count since all that stuff happened. So this should count as the first time the four of us meet again after so long. Ahh, all those memories are coming back to me.'

Celis' mind brought back some memories from the past. The times the four of them played around with the other kids from the village, and also the times they played just the four of them.

Also, something Celis remembered was that there was somewhat of a joke between the adults. In short, with Basara being Jin's son and showing a lot of promise from an early age, people played around trying to guess which girl would help Basara continue the "strongest hero" bloodline. Somehow, that became an imagined rivalry between Yuki, the girl from the village Basara was closest with, and Celis, who could be considered the strongest amongst the girls, even giving Basara himself some trouble.

'W-well, those are just fun memories now. Besides, if Yuki and Basara have been living together for a while now, then maybe… but if not…'

Celis decided to stop thinking about it. She focused on carrying her luggage, which was surprisingly small for someone who had moved countries. Well, she was just bringing the essentials and it's not like she had a lot of things to begin with.

On normal circumstances, she would have asked Basara or someone from the Toujou household to pick her up (actually, normally the Vatican would take care of everything, but since Celis was already friends with Basara there was no need for a third party), but she wanted to make her arrival a surprise. That gave her a lot of trouble, as she had to somehow learn where they live and how to get there, but she wasn't a member of the Vatican for nothing and managed to do it.

"Alright, here we go."

And so Celis arrived in front of the Toujou household and pressed the doorbell.

…

…

…

And no one came.

"Strange."

Basara and the others were students, so there was the chance they could be in school. But Celis took care to arrive in the evening to avoid that problem, and even so there should be other people in the house.

The living room windows were closed, so it looked like no one was home, but Celis could feel some kind of presence, so it wasn't actually deserted.

Celis tried to lean closer to check things out better, but she noticed the front gate was actually open. Although it was impolite (at the very least), Celis let herself in.

A bit further in, Celis also noticed the front door wasn't properly closed, and the shoes inside the house were put away as if they were taken off in a hurry.

"Did something happen?"

There had been no news about it, but Shiba should still be out there. Could he have done something? Celis entered the house with her guard up.

"Nn~"

Celis heard a noise coming from the living room. She could feel some presences there and also upstairs, but she decided to check out the living room first as it was closest.

And what she saw inside was-

"W-wha…?"

Basara, Yuki and Kurumi, Celis' childhood friends, were on the couch. However, they weren't watching TV or something like that. Rather, they were being a lot more… intimate?

Their clothes were mostly taken off. Celis should have seen the figure of Basara's tall standing tower, except she couldn't as it was being contained inside Yuki's mouth. To top it off, Kurumi was currently kissing Basara's lips as she pressed her breasts on his chest.

From the looks of it, and what Basara was about to say, this should have been going on for a while before Celis arrived.

"Y-Yuki, I'm going to cum!"

"Cohme. It's fihne."

"Fill onee's mouth, Basara onii-chan."

While Celis' face would make one think she was some kind of devotee that just learned all she believed in was lies, she still went unnoticed. Basara did not hold back even a bit and let all of his seed out in Yuki's mouth.

"A-ahh!"

There was so much of it, some was flowing out from the sides of Yuki's mouth, but she drank all she was able to. All from how well she did so, it wasn't hard to guess this wasn't the first time she had tasted it. As for the amount that had flowed out, Kurumi licked it off her sister's face, saying "I also want some" while doing it.

Maybe because he had finally "completed his job," Basara's awareness was coming back to him. Not long after he noticed a presence behind them, and Yuki and Kurumi seemed to notice it not long after.

"Who's ther-? Celis?!"

Basara was surprised at Celis' being there, but he quickly remembered how he and the girls looked. But, before he could do anything-

*Thud* Celis passed out and fell to the ground.

/

Some time passed and Celis finally woke up. Zest had been taking care of her. Normally, Celis would have found that strange, but she had already researched about the residents of the Toujou household, so she didn't do anything like attacking or being aggressive.

"You're… Zest, is that right?"

"Yes. Please wait a moment, I'll call Basara-sama and the others."

Zest left the room for a little bit and not long after Basara entered.

"Hey, Celis, I-I… hum, didn't expect you here today."

"Basara, ow, my head. What happened?"

"O-oh, maybe it was… the barrier, yes. You see, we have a barrier around this house, so maybe it knocked you out?"

Since Celis didn't seem to remember, Basara figured he'd tell a small white lie to avoid her getting surprised to the point of fainting again. It's for the greater good, Basara convinced himself.

But then Yuki and Kurumi arrived.

"Celis nee-chan, s-sorry. I'm so embarrassed you caught us like that."

"Sorry about that, Celis. It must have been quite a shock to see old friends like that."

"So that did happen! Why were you lying, Basara?!"

"N-no, I thought…"

Basara thought about making up an excuse, but soon noticed it wasn't going to work, so he just took all the blame and left the girls alone.

Then, he went to the living room, the scene of the crime, and Maria seemed to be cleaning something? Basara didn't really want to know what she was doing on the spot were he and the Nonaka sisters were just…

"How troublesome, isn't it, Basara-san?"

Maria laughed a little bit and asked "why were you three doing it here in the first place?" and Basara answered:

"Well, we were just watching TV at the start, but then one thing led to another, and well… here we are."

Maria is a succubus, so she was really enjoying the situation. To her, this probably wasn't more than a big joke.

"If Basara-san was interrupted before he could finish, then maybe I should provide some assistance."

"N-no, I…"

Maria wrapped her arms around Basara's neck. She was usually on the side and didn't take much part in the action, but recently she, and the other girls as well, have been getting more active. Basara was having trouble turning Maria, or any of the other girls for that matter, down.

But, just before Maria's lips touched Basara's…

"What do you two think you're doing?"

Mio, who had been at a friend's house, showed up right behind them.

"M-Mio-sama, you're quite early."

"I'd say I'm almost late. What's all this about?"

"Well…"

Basara quickly explained to Mio about Celis and how she had caught him red-handed.

"Why were you doing it in the living room to begin with? Seriously."

"But Mio-sama, this Celis girl caught Basara-san with Kurumi and Yuki today, but if she had come yesterday she would have caught you and him doing something much more incredible. Even I was impressed. I didn't think one could-"

"Stop! I was just kidding!"

Although a bit chaotic, Basara couldn't say he disliked days like these. The genuine smile on his face showed that.

/

"So Yuki and Kurumi basically already told you everything, didn't they?"

A while later, the residents of the Toujou household, including the newly arrived Celis, were eating dinner together. Basara thought he should use this opportunity to talk with Celis and explain everything, but apparently Yuki and Kurumi already did that.

"Still, I can't believe you're all in a relationship like that…"

"It was a bit strange at the start, but we're already used to it."

"Of course, if Celis also wants to join in- gah!"

Mio hit Maria before she could finish what she was saying. While Celis isn't used to Maria's sense of humor, it's best to avoid jokes like that or else there's bound to be some trouble.

"If you're all fine with it, I guess it's not my place to say anything… it's not like it concerns me" for some reason, Celis' chest felt a bit heavy. "Anyway, since everyone's here, I'd like to formally introduce myself and what my mission is… that said, I don't think we need any formalities, and I don't plan to bother anyone, so you can just keep living as you've been doing until now."

That was an advantage of having the person in charge of observing you being your friend.

Everyone listened to Celis and then they continued with their day like normal. On that night, while they still hadn't readied a room for Celis, she slept with the Nonaka sisters in their room.

/

The next day, Basara, Yuki and Mio had to go to school. However, today was a bit different, as the last classes had been canceled for a few reasons.

Mio and Yuki had already returned home, but Basara said he was going to stay to study a bit more. However…

"You seem to be just fine. Just don't push yourself too much and you'll be back to perfect health in no time."

"Thank you, Hasegawa-sensei."

The girl left the school infirmary. As soon as the door closed and a few seconds passed, Chisato opened her mouth to let out her voice.

"A-aan~ Basara~ I hope you realize we were almost caught just now."

"But didn't it make you more excited?"

"Of course."

While Chisato had been talking with the girl, Basara was hiding under the nurse's table and was doing his tongue-work on Chisato's special place. He had been forced into hiding, because the girl arrived right in the middle of their act.

But now that she was gone, they could continue normally.

"You haven't cooled down, have you, Basara?"

"No, I'm about to finish."

In his defense, Basara hadn't lied when he said he was going to study. He did study, but when he was about to leave he met up with Chisato and things got to where they are. Somehow, it felt like Basara was letting himself get dragged around a lot.

Basara readied his member and then pushed in Chisato. He only stopped once he reached her deepest end, in other words, they were having sex.

A while ago, after many things happened, Basara ended up taking Chisato's virginity, so now having sex had become normal for them.

"Aaahhn! Basara~"

"Chisato."

They restarted from where they had been interrupted. Basara was holding on to the chair's arms while he thrusted into Chisato. As Basara had said, he was close to finishing, so they didn't have any time to waste.

Chisato tightened around Basara as Basara grew inside Chisato. It wouldn't be strange if some sounds escaped the room and by now it was unknown if they were trying to keep it down.

"A-ah!"

And so Basara poured his seed inside Chisato. She received everything without letting a drop go to waste. Of course, he kept himself inside long enough to let out everything. And while they waited they shared a kiss.

After resting a little bit, they started putting things in order, after all it would be bad if they were caught. That's when Basara's phone vibrated, signaling he had received a message, which he then checked out.

"… Nanao's, huh. She seems to be doing fine," Chisato said as she read the message over Basara's shoulder.

"Yeah."

Nanao was another one of Basara's classmates. She was currently traveling, she had told Basara it had something to do with her family, the vampires, but she send him some messages every now and then so he'd know she was fine.

"I have to go now, Chisato."

"I guess I shouldn't be too greedy. See you tomorrow, Basara."

After exchanging farewells, Basara went home like he had originally planned. If it wasn't for Chisato he would have been home a lot earlier, but he didn't really mind that "extra class."

And so Basara's everyday went, for as long as it could, until it was all blown away.


	3. The Goddess' Prelude

Basara was in Chisato's apartment, also, he was currently naked except for his underwear. But strangely enough he and Chisato weren't having sex.

Not yet anyway.

"… Ok, I'm finally done, Basara. Thanks for helping."

"No problem, but what was it anyway?"

One afternoon, Chisato suddenly called Basara and told him to go to her apartment. It seemed urgent, so Basara hurried over.

Once he got there, Chisato simply told him to strip down. He guessed he had been worried for nothing and Chisato just wanted to have some fun, but the look on Chisato's face quickly dismissed that.

So Basara got down to his underwear and did what Chisato asked of him. After a little bit, Chisato finished whatever it was she needed his help for.

"It's just… it's kinda like a bad feeling, a premonition if you will. Even though her spirit should still be frozen I felt… no, that doesn't have anything to do with the bad feeling I had."

Even though that intrigued Basara, he didn't really get what Chisato had said, since she had mostly murmured to herself, so he decided to ask her.

"Chisato, what's wrong?"

"… The night Shiba ran away with the four divine weapons, I felt something, but since nothing happened until now I figured it was nothing. But apparently I wasn't the only one. One of my friends back at the divine realm recently made contact with me. What they told me was… actually, it's really unbelievable now that I think about it. I guess they were just joking with me, haha."

Basara was a bit worried, but it didn't look like Chisato was willing to talk more, so he decided to leave it at that.

"Alright. But if anything comes up, you know you can count on me."

"Thanks, Basara."

Then, they kissed. Basara knew Chisato wouldn't think like that, but he thought that this would work to show that what he said weren't just words.

After a few seconds, the kiss ended. Chisato still pecked at Basara's lips a few times though.

Then, as if she was trying to change the mood and make Basara forget what she had previously mentioned, Chisato said.

"Oh right, since we finished your exams and you were such a good boy, Basara, you deserve a prize. Unfortunately, I don't have a lollipop here, but I think I have something better."

Chisato smiled. Lust clear in her eyes. Basara soon had the same look on his face.

"That said, since I called you here in a hurry, I guess we'll have to be quick so Mio and the others don't get suspicious. We really should just come clean with them."

"L-let's take things slow, alright?"

Basara and Chisato still hadn't revealed their relationship to Mio and the others. Basara had already told them Chisato was a goddess and that she helped him a lot, but he had been delaying telling the most important part. He just didn't know how to do it in a way that wouldn't hurt them.

Still they had been making small progress by getting Chisato to eat in the Toujou household a few times with the pretext of getting the girls familiar with one of their allies. Even so, Basara kept delaying telling them about their relationship, and it was getting harder to tell each time.

But for now, he would forget about all that complicated stuff and enjoy his time with Chisato.

Chisato pulled up her green turtleneck and also took off her bra. Meanwhile, Basara took off his underwear, revealing his tower to Chisato.

"For being a good boy, here's your reward, Basara."

Chisato trapped Basara's thing between her big breasts. Then, she started moving them up and down.

Chisato's soft flesh wrapped around Basara's member. Just feeling her softness and the warmth of her skin already felt good enough, but Chisato didn't let Basara get content with just that.

This was far from the first time she had pleasured Basara like this, so with a small, almost imperceptible, change on how she moved her breasts, Basara felt like a shock of pleasure ran up his spine.

"C-Chisato."

"Fufu, don't worry, I'll take good care of you, Basara."

Basara was already at his highest, his tip even touched Chisato's shirt at times. Maybe it wasn't intentional, but Chisato let some drool out of her mouth. It served to make moving her breasts easier.

Some wet sounds could be heard from Chisato's breasts. Basara's tip started letting out some liquid, which helped with lubricating those big mountains and also with producing the lewd sounds.

Chisato's place was also getting to an excited state. If she didn't know what they would do after this, she would be touching herself. But since she already knew what to expect, there was no need to rush.

"Basara~"

"Chisato, I'm almost there."

Chisato started licking Basara's tip every time it peeked out of her breasts. Although she knew there was no need to rush things, she still wanted to start the next phase as quickly as possible so they'd have more time, if for no other reason.

Chisato's wet tongue licked Basara's tip. Some of her saliva dripped, heating up Basara's member even more. At some point she stopped licking and started sucking on the exposed part.

"Aaah!"

At the same times as she sucked, it felt like Chisato was also kissing that part of Basara. Basara was feeling so good he knew he wouldn't last long like this.

He started getting even harder, signaling he was about to shoot his load. Chisato, of course, did everything she could so Basara would feel even better. And soon enough, she reached her objective.

"Chi,sato!"

Basara shot his seed inside Chisato's mouth. She sucked it all out until the last drop and happy drank it all. She then gave the tip on last kiss before letting go of it.

"Now then, Basara, shall we continue?"

"Yes, please."

Of course this wasn't the end. Chisato laid on the bed and spread her legs, which ended up pulling up her skirt, while she waited for Basara. When Basara arrived, he pulled down her panties, revealing wet strings connecting to her special place.

Basara readied his member. He teased her a bit by using his tip to play with her lips, but Chisato wanted to start as soon as possible.

"Basara, don't be mean, put it in already."

"Alright. I'm putting it in, Chisato."

Basara held Chisato's legs up as he shoved himself inside. He went in all at once and soon knocked on the door to Chisato's uterus. Chisato's face soon distorted with pleasure from taking the man she loved inside her.

"Nnnh! Basara~!"

"Chisato!"

After a few things happened, Basara ended up taking Chisato's virginity. That was a while ago, and now it's not unusual for them to have sex like this.

Basara was thrusting hard from the start. By now he already knew how Chisato liked it and where she felt the best, so he made sure to keep hitting that place every time. With each of his thrusts, Chisato's breasts bounced up and down.

Basara's gaze was taken by the moving mountains, and soon enough he couldn't help but attack them with his mouth. He wanted to grope them with his hands, but he also didn't want to let go of Chisato's legs. Every part of Chisato's body felt nice to touch, so Basara was troubled where he actually wanted to touch her.

"Aahn! More, Basara, do me more!"

Basara started pounding her even harder. At this point it wouldn't be surprising if he actually did break into Chisato's baby room, though if that really did happen it is unlikely that either of them would mind it.

As squishy wet sounds were coming from Chisato's special place, Basara kept teasing her breasts. Basara actually took them to the point where Chisato was almost letting out her breast-milk, but he made sure to stop just before she reached that point. After all, it wouldn't be fun if she felt good that easy.

"Basara, I'm-"

"I know. I'll make you cum soon enough."

Basara was licking Chisato's breasts so much they were actually shining. For as much as he loved seeing the pleasure in her face, Basara figured it was time to give Chisato what she wanted.

He raised her butt a little and then resumed his movements. It might not have looked all that different from before, but Chisato felt all the difference. Even though they were still connected, Chisato's juices started flowing out as she quickly reached a climax.

"A-aaaaannnhhh!"

Chisato's juices flew out as her breasts let out their milk. Her walls tightened, but Basara never stopped moving. After all, giving Chisato what she wanted didn't mean just making her orgasm, it also meant that Basara himself had to feel good.

As Chisato contracted, Basara expanded. Yet, it didn't feel like he was being crushed, but rather like he was being embraced. Chisato's soft wet walls were sucking Basara's member, begging for his seed.

"Chisato! I'm gonna cum, inside!"

"Cum! Please, cum!"

Basara decided to kiss Chisato at the end. Of course, it wasn't just a touch of the lips. Their tongues danced as Basara prepared to pour his seed inside Chisato.

"!"

And soon enough, he did just that. Basara painted Chisato's inside in white as he shot all of his load. From how much her walls were pulsating around him, maybe Chisato reached another orgasm with Basara's load.

Normally, they would keep going for a while, but since they were a bit short on time today, Basara figured he should just empty himself now. He knew Chisato well enough to know that she wouldn't let him go while he still had something stored.

They continued kissing while they waited for Basara to finish pouring every last drop. At least, that was the reason at the start, but then they spend the next few minutes delaying the parting.

Today, they had been rather quick, but considering it wasn't in their plans to do it today, they felt they shouldn't be greedy and risk getting Mio and the others worried.

After hesitating for a while, Basara took himself out of Chisato. For as much as he wanted to stay, he knew he had to get going.

"See you tomorrow, Chisato."

"Bye, Basara."

For a second, they thought it wouldn't be a good idea, but then they gave up. They decided to say goodbye not with words, but with another kiss. But their fears were well founded, as, before they noticed, Basara was back inside Chisato and they were almost going for a round2.

They almost couldn't hold themselves back, but were somehow able to. Basara headed back to the Toujou household before he decided to stay the night.

/

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, Basara-san."

Basara arrived at the Toujou household. He said he was going to take a quick bath and headed into the bathroom.

"Say, where was he until just now?"

"Oh, there's a nurse in our school called Chisato. She has been helping us for a while and apparently she had an emergency today and Basara went to help."

Mio answered Celis' question. Since it was apparently some kind of trouble and, from the times Basara brought her here after he told everyone that Chisato is a goddess, Mio figured Chisato wasn't a bad person, she didn't think much about it.

"But isn't that strange? Why would she call Basara over instead of coming here?"

"Maybe it had to do with whatever problem she had? Besides, there's me, Maria and Zest in this house, so it's not a good place to use divine powers."

Maria stopped whatever she was doing and decided to join the conversation.

"My, but Celis-san has a point. Imagine if the school nurse is actually Basara-san's secret lover he hasn't told us about. How would you react to that, Mio-sama?"

"D-don't joke about that. Basara would never do something like this."

Mio didn't seem to even want to think about it. She trusted Basara enough to think he'd never do something like that. Since that was the case, Maria called out to Zest, who was still getting dinner ready.

"How about you, Zest?"

"… Basara-sama is my master, so it's not my place to say who he should have relationships with."

Zest gave an almost mechanical response. Maybe, just like Mio, she didn't want to think about so, so she used the excuse of being a servant.

Then Maria turned her sights to Celis.

"How about you, Celis-san?"

"W-why are you asking me? I'm not in the concerned group, am I?"

"I'm just preparing you in case you'd like to join in. It wouldn't be a first for Basara-san, you know. A while back, he did some things to a female hero, though there were special circumstances at the time and even we got involved. I guess it's not exactly the same."

Celis avoided the question with a red face. Since Maria got to poke fun at Celis, she'd leave it at that for now. She didn't want to scare Celis, so she would slowly get her used to stuff.

Then, the Nonaka sisters came down from their room. Kurumi asked what everyone was talking about.

"What's all this about?"

"Oh, we were just talking about Basara-san's secret lover, the school nurse."

"Don't joke around. Look at how many girls there are here, why would Basara onii-chan need a secret lover?"

Kurumi easily dismissed Maria's joke, likely because she was already used to being Maria's playthin- I mean, she was already used to being teased by Maria. Yuki however…

"…"

"Yuki? It's just a joke, you know?"

"Ah, I see."

Yuki seemed to actually be in deep thought when she heard what Maria said, that's why Mio broke Yuki out of her thoughts. Although Maria was curious what went through Yuki's mind, she decided to ask later.

For now, Maria finished playing with everyone and went back to helping with dinner. After a while, Basara got out of the bath and, when he asked what they had been talking about, everyone avoided the real topic and settled for a small lie.

There were no other noticeable events until the end of the day, but the real topic Maria had brought up would come up again sooner than Basara would have liked.


	4. Homewrecker

"S-sorry, did I make you wait?"

"No, not really. Come on, let's get going. Yuki and Kurumi said they'd join us later."

Celis had just met up with Basara, who had been waiting for her. They were both in their casual clothes and were ready to start touring the city. This was much like a date, though Celis would surely blush if that was voiced out.

What was actually happening is that Celis said she wanted to take a look at the city. Since they are her childhood friends, Basara, Yuki and Kurumi volunteered. Today was the day they were supposed to take her around, but the Nonaka sisters asked Basara to keep Celis busy for a while, so for now it would be just Basara and Celis.

"I see. Should we wait for them?"

"No, we're going to meet up with them soon enough. Let's just walk around a bit."

Celis innocently nodded. She didn't suspect a thing.

To follow the sisters' plans, Basara needed to guide Celis to a certain store. However, they send him a message saying they weren't ready yet, so Basara just had to keep Celis busy for a little bit.

As soon as they started walking, Basara remembered something he had yet to say.

"Oh yeah. Celis, those clothes look great on you."

"T-thanks…"

Celis blushed and looked at the ground to avoid Basara seeing her face. She tried to make herself think he said that because her clothes were so tight fitting, but she couldn't convince herself of that. She normally would have thought Basara was trying to hit on her, but considering how well she knew him and how his relationship with the opposite sex was, she quickly took that idea out of her mind.

But Celis knew she shouldn't lie to herself. Although she wasn't sure it was love, she knew Basara was a special person to her. In fact, before she arrived at the Toujou household and saw how "intimate" her childhood friends had become, she even considered using that as an opportunity to make sure just what her feelings were.

But, after learning how their relationship worked, Celis wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't going to say it was impure or anything, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to be a part of it. For now, Celis figured it was best to just stick with recovering their friendship.

For now, going back to the matter of Celis' clothes, she was wearing a light blue skirt with a white shirt and a pink jacket on top. She was also wearing a purse and sandals.

Overall, it was a very nice outfit and it really showed Celis' beauty. Although there was one thing that did bother Basara. Maybe Celis had put the jacket in order to hide a bit more of her curves, but she must have grown a bit since she had last put it on, because it was such a close fit that it mostly accentuated the parts she was trying to hide.

Well, that was actually a problem Celis was having with a lot of her clothes. Since she took her job as a hero seriously, she usually wore her hero uniform, and now that was backfiring on her. The casual clothes she had now were a bit on the small side for her. But that's something best left to another time.

"… Oh."

Celis was looking at something and ended up letting out her voice. Basara saw what she was looking at.

"You want one?"

"I-I was just thinking that it's been a while since I've had one."

"Perfect. I can also go for one, so let's get some."

What Celis saw was a crepe store. Since she looked like she wanted some and Basara figured it couldn't hurt, he decided to buy them some.

Celis happily accepted and for a few minutes they enjoyed their sweets. At that moment, Celis didn't look much different from a normal girl, so no one would have imagined that she was from the hero clan.

"Hhmm~ thanks for that, Basara."

Celis thanked him with a genuine happy smile, though there was still some cream on her nose.

"No problem. Also, here."

Basara cleaned the cream with his finger and then licked it. Although it wasn't his favorite thing, Basara liked sweets just as much as anyone else, so there was no need to let that cream go to waste. Even so, Celis' face turned bright red, though Basara pretended to not know the reason for it.

By this point, there was no way Basara could be this dense, so he was really just playing with her. But there was no way Celis could have known about it. Even after seeing Basara fill Yuki's mouth, Celis was still somewhat stuck under the impression she had when she was a kid.

After that, they kept going. Basara was leading them in Yuki and Kurumi's direction.

But they had to make one more stop. Celis' phone started ringing, so they made a stop so she could answer it.

"Hello."

"…"

Basara silently waited for Celis to finish, though it looked like she was having some trouble since she just kept repeating "hello?" It's hard to believe bad connection would be an issue in the middle of the city like this, so maybe it was something else?

After a little bit, Celis came back to Basara. She wasn't able to talk with whoever had called her.

"Was it a wrong number or something?"

"No, it couldn't be. This phone is the one I use to talk with the higher ups in the hero clan or when we need to share some urgent information with each other, so no normal people should have access to this number. Although it is strange, there's nothing I can do about it except maybe wait for whoever it was to try again."

They couldn't imagine the real reason why whoever had called couldn't speak a word, but they would soon taste something similar for themselves.

But for now, they simply headed to meet Yuki and Kurumi. The sisters were waiting for them at a clothing store and, as soon as they saw Celis and Basara, they locked arms with Celis so she couldn't escape.

"Celis, we're going to give you a few presents."

"We already picked out a few, so let's see what looks good on your, Celis onee-chan."

Everyone at the Toujou household had already noticed Celis' clothing problem, so this worked as a perfect way to get her some new clothes. Besides, Basara and the Nonaka sisters were already planning to take Celis to a certain place, so this would also work to make sure she was wearing proper clothes if she hadn't picked them by chance.

So, for a while, Celis was forced to be the sisters' dress-up doll while Basara just sat somewhere and waited. Well, Kurumi was the one mostly picking the clothes, but Yuki helped out every now and then.

After some time, Celis came out wearing something completely different from what she entered with. She was holding three bags of clothes, the ones she had entered with where likely somewhere in one of them. Yuki and Kurumi came out not long after.

Celis was now wearing a sleeveless shirt with shorts, she still had the same purse and sandals though. Although Basara didn't comment on anything, he nodded as soon as he saw Celis' new outfit, and that already served to show what he thought.

"Now that everyone's ready, we should get going."

Everyone except Celis nodded to what Kurumi said. Celis asked "to where?" but no one answered her.

But it didn't take long for her to find out. That's because they soon arrived to the place.

"We were thinking about reliving some memories from when we were children and we found this place. Want to go back to bring kids for a little bit?"

Yuki introduced the place they took Celis. It was a park a bit outside the city.

The scenery was really beautiful and there were a few things for the kids to play with when they came here. Although it wasn't like the village, it's the type of place that brought back memories from when one was a kid.

"Yeah" was Celis' answer to Yuki's question.

The girls were about to go play, but then they came back for Basara. He was a bit embarrassed, but gave in when they asked him to come along.

Although it didn't last for long and it was really embarrassing for them at their age to be playing like kids, they still enjoyed it. They ran around, swung on the swings, and even played on a trampoline.

Thankfully, Celis had changed out of her skirt or the trampoline might have been a problem. Well, Kurumi was wearing a shirt, unlike Yuki who was wearing pants, but she had some shorts underneath, though it kinda defeated the purpose of a skirt from Basara's perspective.

In the end, they played around for a good while. It was strange to see someone at their age paying like kids, but they felt happy, so they didn't care. It reminded them of other times, but it also went to show that they could still be friends even now.

"Haah, I'm tired. Let's go home."

"Haha, it was fun though."

And so Basara and the girls headed home.

/

Once they were getting close to the Toujou household, they saw two figures standing in front of their house. Then, Basara's got a call. It was from Mio.

"Basara, these two, they have been standing out here for a while."

Basara had put the phone on speakerphone so everyone could hear.

"Any of you tried asking them to leave?"

"No. Maria says that they don't feel like normal people, so we thought it would be best to avoid problems."

"You all did great. I'll handle it."

Celis was the one to answer that time. As a reminder, Celis was here to keep an eye on Basara and the others. It would be one thing if they were normal people and were just asked to leave, but if they're heroes or something, this could become a fight. Depending on how it went, even Celis might not have been able to cover for them.

But it would be another thing if Celis herself went to talk with whoever this was. Even if this somehow became a fight, Mio and the others could help her without getting into trouble, so they did make the smart move by waiting.

"Hey, do you have any business here? If not, then can you please leave?"

""… Main target isn't here. However there are secondary targets present. In that case… Yes, it might be worth going after them.""

The two boys talked at the same time, their voices combining into one. They both had very similar features and even their grey hair looked like it came from the same person, from their appearance they seemed to be about the same age as Kurumi and Maria. They also had a black mantle covering half of their bodies, though one had his left side covered while the other had the right side.

If there was any suspicious they weren't normal people, now it was basically confirmed. Celis decided it would be best to finish this quickly.

Before Celis could reach them, the twins attacked her. It was hard to say if it was magic or something else, but something slashed through were Celis was just standing. Celis was able to avoid the attack, but just barely since she wasn't expecting it. Her new clothes were ruined and even her underwear could be seen because of the cuts, but now was not the time to mind that. If she hadn't dodged when she did, it wouldn't be parts of her underwear, but rather her guts that would be in full view.

Basara summoned Brynhildr and Yuki summoned Sakuya, Kurumi also started preparing herself. Celis jumped back to where the three where. There was no need to ask, it was best if they worked together here.

"Yuki, you come with me. Kurumi, give us some cover."

"Alright."

"Got it."

Basara and Yuki headed straight towards the twins. If that attack was magical, Kurumi should be able to do something about it, and if it was physical, Basara trusted he and Yuki would be able to dodge at least as well as Celis did.

Celis herself had an important job, so she headed to it. Basara hadn't told her, but she knew what she had to do in a situation like this.

""!""

The twins attacked again, but they didn't aim for either Basara or Yuki, but rather they aimed at Kurumi. Kurumi was able to dodge in time, but the ground she had been standing a minute ago was clearly scarred.

Basara and Yuki took one of the twins each. Their attacks were blocked by whatever was under the mantle, but just from this it seemed that the twins weren't as good in close quarters combat as they were with those mysterious attacks.

"Kurumi, focus on helping Yuki."

Kurumi nodded. Then, she used her magic to trap the twin Yuki was fighting. It was like he had a rope made of wind around his neck. Kurumi pulled him to break his stance, giving Yuki a chance to attack.

When the second twin tried to help the first one, Basara got in his way. Yuki then managed to pierce Sakuya through the first twin's chest.

""Guh!""

Even the second twin seemed to feel pain, maybe that had to do with the nature of their power. Whatever the case, it was good to at least start learning about your enemies.

Of course Basara and the sisters weren't going at full power, but it seemed fair to say that even at full power these two wouldn't be exactly easy opponents. One of the reasons why they weren't going with all they had is because it would be stupid of them to show the enemy their cards before learning anything about the enemy itself.

The second twin swung his arm hidden by the mantle, he was going to try to cut Basara. Since she was focusing on helping Yuki, Kurumi couldn't help Basara in time and he was too close to dodge.

Even so, the twin's arm swung a bit to the side and missed Basara by a bit. It wasn't because of poor aim, but because Basara had received support.

"Basara, are you fine?"

"Yeah. Nice work, Mio."

Basara's adoptive little sister, Mio, arrived just in time to save him. While the twin was still stunned, Basara slashed his stomach with Brynhildr. He made sure the wound wouldn't kill him, but it would be hard to continue fighting, and since the twins shared pain, it went for both of them.

Even so, the twins still got up. It didn't look like they were going to give up.

Although, now that both Kurumi and Mio were backing Yuki and Basara, they didn't think they would lose, there was a better way to finish this. Why fight such a mysterious opponent when they can capture them?

"Got you."

Celis, who had disappeared a while ago, was behind the twins. She had her sword, Georgius, stabbing the ground. Suddenly, the same ground rose up and covered the twins. Soon enough, they were restrained by the asphalt.

That was thanks to Georgius' special attribute to let its user control the four elements. Compared to the landslide Celis had used against Basara in their fight, restraining someone was simple as long as she could concentrate on it.

"Now, how about you two start by saying why you were standing around like that?"

Mio tried to start questioning the twins, but instead of answering they just looked at each other.

""It seems this won't be as easy as expected. In that case, what were our orders? We should leave the message and escape, causing damage along the way so we aren't followed. Alright, let's do it.""

The twins somehow freed themselves. Everyone got back on guard, but the twins didn't try attacking again. Rather, one of them threw some kind of paper at the Toujou household. Whatever it was, Kurumi and Mio seemed to quickly recognize it and their expressions turned grim.

"Wait."

"That's-!"

Before anyone else could react, the Toujou household went up in flames. The paper the twins had thrown contained a magical spell, and now they used that distraction to escape.

"Basara, let's pursue them!"

Celis shouted, but Basara froze up for a moment. The house was in flames and Maria and Zest should still be inside. He didn't want to leave them, but Mio assured him.

"Basara, go. We'll handle this."

Basara nodded and followed Celis. She used Georgius' power to create some wind currents that allowed both of them to pursue the twins. Meanwhile, Mio, Yuki and Kurumi would try to do something about the fire.

The twins kept throwing out more papers, burning more of the city. For the common people, it looked like multiple fires just started at once. But Celis and Basara knew they couldn't let the twins escape.

""In that case…""

Quickly turning around, the twins launched one more attack each. Their target was clearly Basara and Celis.

Basara used his Banishing Shift to defend against the first attack, but he couldn't react to the second one in time. Celis defended them with Georgius, but the impact was strong and they were knocked off the air.

If the twins had really wanted to, that attack could have destroyed Georgius and killed Celis, but they had decided to escape, so most of their power wasn't focused on that, and that was the sole reason why Basara and Celis survived that.

"Guh!"

"Gah!"

Basara and Celis were hurt pretty hard when they fell from the skies, but it wasn't anything much. Although they cursed letting the twins escape, there wasn't much to be done other than to head back home.

In a few minutes, Basara and Celis came back. It seemed that Maria and Zest, who were inside the house when it was burning, were fine.

"Maria, Zest, are you two fine?"

"Basara-san *cough* yeah. Zest protected us with a stone barrier and we were able to make it out *cough*"

"*cough* But there wasn't much I could do about the smoke. Other than that, we're perfectly fine, Basara-sama."

Basara was happy that the two of them were fine. It seemed that Mio and the others were able to save some things, but the house really did burn down. Although it didn't bring physical damage, that was a huge hit for everyone. Even the newcomer, Celis, was hit pretty bad seeing the Toujou household painted black with burns.

While Basara was thinking about what to do, a message arrived in his phone, so he checked it out.

It was from Chisato, and it basically read: "I saw you and a girl chasing after two people in the skies. I'm guessing that has something to do with all the fires breaking out. I have something important to tell you, so please come to my apartment as soon as possible."

After reading the message, a lightbulb turned on inside Basara's head. Mio asked him:

"Basara? What is it?"

"Well… I guess we might have a place to stay tonight."


	5. Drama

"... I didn't expect this, but I guess it's fine."

"S-sorry, for coming suddenly like this."

"I said it's fine. I don't mind and the story you all told me is interesting if nothing else."

Basara was apologizing to Chisato. After she had send him her message, he went to her apartment and explained what happened to his house and asked Chisato if he and the girls could stay there, she agreed, so he went to get everyone.

Once everyone gathered at Chisato's apartment, they first properly introduced themselves and then everyone helped give a detailed report on what had happened and what little they knew about the twins.

After she listened to everyone, Chisato nodded. It seemed she had something in mind.

"I see. I have an idea, but I'll do some research first, since those twins don't ring a bell about that group. Also, Basara."

Chisato called Basara over and whispered something in his ear. She was just asking if it was fine for her to talk about something in front of everyone.

"Sure, you can say it here."

"Alright. In that case, let me just confirm something. Everyone here knows about the condition of Basara's mother, right? The goddess one I mean."

Most of the girls had already learned about Basara's mothers, but Celis seemed confused, so they quickly explained everything to her and then Chisato said what she was going to say.

"As we just reviewed, Raphaeline, one of Basara's mothers, had her spirit frozen. Because of that, she shouldn't be active anymore, but… a few days ago, I called Basara over and took a sample of his aura so I could look into something and, although I can't say for sure yet, it looks like Raphaeline is active again."

Although that was quite a shock for everyone there, Chisato reinforced her words by saying "like I said, I can't confirm it and I might just be mistaken, but… the possibility does exist, though I can't explain how."

After a little bit, everyone calmed down. But deep down, everyone, especially Basara, hoped that it was true.

"Anyway, you guys went through a lot today, so rest up and make yourselves at home. It might be a bit cramped with everyone here, but there's really no way around it."

Everyone got to work. Some of them left to buy a few stuff they'd need while the ones who stayed helped Chisato put things in order for everyone to stay. Although they felt bad by intruding so much, there was nothing they could do about it.

But it wasn't as bad as it could have been. At least they knew Chisato and knew she wasn't a bad person. Maria got close to Chisato really quick, but likely the other girls would also grow close to her soon as well.

Once they had everything they needed, they started working out where everyone would sleep. Luckily, even Chisato's couch was comfortable, so there wasn't much worry about that and even Chisato herself said she didn't mind lending her room.

After that was done and Maria and Zest prepared dinner, as that was the least they could do. Everyone took some time to finally relax after everything that happened. They took turns in the bath and soon it was Basara's turn.

While he did think for a bit that he would take his bath alone, he was soon proved wrong and his company soon arrived.

"Hi, Basara."

Chisato, obviously naked, entered the bath with Basara, who was obviously also naked. Although this wasn't the first time, the girls being just outside did make Basara nervous. Still, he tried to act like he always did.

"Again, sorry for coming in lime this."

"I already said it was fine. I'd rather you rely on me in such cases anyway. And, depending how you see this, it could also work as a good chance to come clean with the girls."

That's true, Basara thought. Since they would spend some time together, maybe this would make for a good chance to tell them about his relationship with Chisato.

"But, since we won't be able to be alone for some time, I'll use this chance to get my fill of you. That way, I just might last long enough."

Chisato placed her lips on top of Basara's and they engaged in a kiss. Chisato's hand reached for Basara's member while he reached for her breasts. They started moving their hands to please the other.

They lost themselves like this for a while, however, something brought them back to reality. There was someone standing behind them, and that person had a shocked expression on her face.

"W-what?"

Basara turned around and saw who it was, and he realized he had made a mistake he'd never be able to undo.

"Mio, I…"

Mio was the one standing there. She was naked, so she likely had planned to enter with Basara. Not long after, the other girls, except Celis, also arrived and they all shared Mio's shocked face, except for Maria for some reason.

It was then that Basara knew there was no going back, so he figured he shouldn't delay thing any longer.

"… Everyone, I have something important to say."

Basara somehow convinced the girls to move to the living room so they could talk. Since she was already there, Celis also joined in, though she didn't expect what came out of the conversation.

Knowing that lying any further would only worsen the situation, Basara and Chisato told everyone about their relationship. They explained how they started out and how things got a bit out of hand before Basara could tell the girls about it. They also said that they planned on telling, but Basara admitted that he kept losing his courage to say it and missed what opportunities they had before now.

And, since this was finally the time to tell them everything, Basara even told they he had already had sex with Chisato. He figured hiding anything now would only be worst for the future. That was by far what hit everyone the hardest, and Basara knew better than to make any excuses.

"…"

What followed was just silence from everyone. They spend a lot of time like that, and then the girls started retreating to the bedroom one by one. They couldn't do anything about spending the night here, but it wasn't hard to see that it wasn't what they would have liked.

For that night, Basara and Chisato decided it would be best to leave them alone and sleep far from them.

"Sorry, Basara. Because I decided to enter, this…"

"No, it's not your fault. I should have told them everything long ago, but I kept making excuses. … The only thing I can hope for now is that they eventually forgive me…"

If they didn't forgive him… Basara's feelings towards them weren't lies, so he didn't want their relationship to end like this, but… if it was what they wanted, if they thought it was for the best, should Basara let them go? Although he knew he should, he preferred to not think about it and just hoped everything would be fine.

And so the night passed and morning arrived. Basara wasn't able to get any good sleep, so he woke up as soon as he noticed some sign of movement. Chisato was still sleeping, so that was… Maria.

Although he was scared that the girls might reject him now, Basara somehow worked up the courage to talk to Maria. If he was going to ask for forgiveness, he would have to start somewhere.

"Maria, I…"

"Basara-san…"

Maria seemed a bit awkward. Even Basara felt like that, but he couldn't let any chance of asking for forgiveness pass.

But then, Maria said something that surprised him.

"I'm not mad. I've actually known for a while. About you and Chisato I mean."

"… Eh?"

Basara's shocked face didn't lose to what the girls had yesterday. Maria called him over so that she could properly explain herself.

"I actually found out when I was looking through Basara-san's dreams to find some 'material' for reference. At first, I thought it was just a dream you were having, but then I learned it was true. I was shocked and sad at first, but I decided to keep looking so I could find something to prove to myself that I was wrong and that it was just something your mind made up. I didn't find anything like that, but I found something else."

"Something else?"

"I discovered that Basara-san's feelings for the nurse, Chisato, were real, but so were your feelings towards Mio-sama, Yuki, Kurumi, Zest and me. After that, I decided to try to properly understand how things became what they were, so I looked through all your memories, that's when I discovered that Basara-san didn't have any ill intentions and that you were trying to tell us, so I thought I'd try to help out. I even tried helping out by teasing everyone about Basara-san maybe having a relationship with Chisato so that it might soften the impact whenever it came, but I guess it didn't work, maybe it even made things worst."

Maria basically just said that she already knew everything Basara had told them yesterday. Though the idea of having his memories being looked at without his knowledge wasn't pleasing, Basara was happy that at least Maria wasn't mad at him. But there was one thing Basara was curious about.

"I didn't know you had that kind of power. I thought you could only make people see erotic dreams or something."

"That's more like an area of expertise. Succubi can also detect feelings other than lust, but we're pretty limited to basically knowing if these feelings are present or not. Not a lot of succubi use those abilities and even I only used them once or twice before."

That explained how Maria could know how Basara felt. She also explained that even the part about looking through someone's memories wasn't perfect and it was more like she could make someone have a dream based on those memories rather than seeing them directly. Although Basara was surprised, to say the least, he wasn't about to go questioning the logic of the powers of a species that were known as sex demons. Maria then continued saying.

"Also, I looked through everyone's feelings while they slept last night. As expected, everyone's in a middle of a storm of emotions, but I think that, if they get to see Basara-san's feelings like I did, maybe there is a way to repair the trust that was broken."

It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. So there really was a chance that Basara would be able to make up for his mistakes, at least a little. That was already good enough for Basara. A chance was all he needed, all he could ask for.

Then, as if on cue, Mio came out of the bedroom. She avoided contact with Basara while she took her bath and ate breakfast. Basara also didn't want to be forceful, so he let her do her things as he also took care of himself.

Finally, once she was done, Basara tried talking to her.

"Mio, I-"

"… Don't."

Mio cut him off, but Basara wouldn't give up just yet.

"But, there's something I have to say."

"I don't want to talk now."

Mio went out of the apartment. It looked like she wanted some time alone to think. Basara was going to give her that time, but then Maria urged him to act.

"Basara-san, it's dangerous to leave Mio-sama like that because of her Master-Slave contract. Please go after her and try talking to her. If you need my help, call me and I'll go to where you are."

"… Alright."

Basara couldn't deny Maria's words. It would be dangerous if the Master-Servant contract activated and thought Mio was turning against Basara, so he went out to look for her. All he wanted was one chance to show her his feelings and ask her to forgive him. He had made a big mistake, but he was going to try everything in his power to make up for it.


	6. Mio

Basara headed out to find Mio, but she had already disappeared from his view. Luckily, he could still locate her through their Master-Servant contract.

After confirming her location, Basara headed to where Mio was. He understood she might need some time alone, but it was dangerous to leave her like that because of the Master-Servant contract. If it wasn't for that, Basara wouldn't mind giving Mio some time.

He found her sitting alone at the viewpoint that had a great view of the city. The same place Mio and Maria visited when Basara had discovered their identity and thrown them off the house, and where Basara went to save them.

"Mio."

"Basara…"

Basara made sure Mio knew he was there. He kept approaching and, since she didn't move away or say anything, he sat down beside her.

For a while, they just stood there in silence. Eventually, Basara mustered up the courage to speak.

"I know I don't have any right to say this now, but I'm worried about you. I don't mind you being mad, but I don't want you to suffer because of the Master-Servant contract, so…"

"About that, it's fine. Somehow, it hasn't activated yet. I guess it's because that, rather than mad, I'm hurt, so the contract doesn't think it should punish me or something."

Basara then stopped to look at Mio's neck. The collar mark wasn't there, so the curse really hadn't activated. Although surprised, Basara was thankful for that.

If someone should be punished, it should be him. Or at least that's what Basara thought. It was then that an idea popped into his mind. He didn't know if it would work, but he hoped it would make Mio feel better, and if it did work, he wouldn't mind repeating that for each one of the girls.

"Alright. Mio, normally I'd let you punish me however you'd like, but the contract wouldn't allow it. So here's what I was thinking, I'll punish myself and I'll let you decide what that punishment will be."

"What are you talking about? There's no point in that."

Basara really would have punched himself on the face or done anything else if Mio had told him to. But, like Mio herself said, there would have been no point in doing that.

Basara wanted to redeem himself, but he didn't know how. He had trouble finding his words. After a little bit of silence, Mio was the one to speak up.

"I… I'm willing, to listen. So, if you have something to say…"

Although Mio had been a bit rude with Basara this morning, now that her head had cooled down a little, she was willing to hear him out. That's thanks to the trust that had been build up between them until now. It had taken a hard hit thanks to what had happened, but it wasn't broken just yet.

"… Thanks, Mio. Then, let me just call Maria."

Mio was giving him the opportunity he had been waiting for, so he was going to make the most of it. Basara called Maria and she soon arrived where they were.

While they waited, Basara explained to Mio why he had called Maria. Once she arrived, Maria said they should move somewhere else so she could prepare herself, so they followed her.

Although they weren't sure how, Maria rented them a room in a hotel for a few hours. After a little bit, she prepared a magic circle in the room.

She then explained how she had originally learned about Basara and Chisato before yesterday and how she came to forgive Basara because she knew how he really felt. She also said she was going to show Mio what she had seen so that she can judge by herself if she should forgive Basara or not.

After a few seconds to take it all in, Mio told Maria to start. As it was only a quick look through Basara's memories, it didn't last more than a few seconds.

"… So?" Basara was visibly nervous. As Maria had said, the choice to forgive or not ultimately rested with Mio.

"There is one thing I wanted to ask. Maria, since you knew about this before anyone else, aren't you Basara's accomplice? Maybe I should punish you with a few thousand volts."

Mio started letting some lighting out of her body. It had been a while since Mio had done something like this to Maria, but Maria wasn't exactly eager to go back to those times.

"I-I just remembered, I should go back to Chisato's apartment to make sure everyone's fine and start preparing them to forgive Basara. Now, if you'll excuse me, Mio-sama, Basara-san."

Maria disappeared into thin air, that's how much she didn't want to become a lighting rod.

After a few seconds, Basara asked again.

"Now that we're alone… what do you…"

"Hmm, now that I've seen those memories… I want to ask you something. Do you regret it? Getting into a relationship with Chisato, giving her your first time, and everything else?"

Even if it looked like a hard question, it wasn't. Basara just had to answer what he really thought.

"No, I don't. Just as I don't regret starting a relationship with you, Yuki, or any of the others. Even the matter about my first, I don't regret it, just as I wouldn't have regretted doing it with you or the others. What I do regret is having hidden that relationship for so long and breaking the promise to wait so everyone could have their first together. I should have told everyone the truth as soon and it started, but… well, I guess you saw my memories."

Mio nodded. Because of Maria's magic, she got to see how things became as they were and how Basara felt. She asked the question not hoping that Basara would say he regretted it, but hoping that he didn't. If he had said he regretted it, it would have been no better than making up excuses.

So Mio continued speaking.

"Alright. I can forgive you if you agree on two conditions."

"What are they?"

"The first one is simple. No more lies. I can't speak for everyone, but if Basara had told us about Chisato sooner rather than us having to find out like that, although I'd still be irritated, I wouldn't have been as hurt as I was. So, no matter what happens from now on, trust us and don't lie to us. Can you do that?"

"… Yeah. I promise."

Basara had lied to Mio and the others on multiple occasions, but it had been with good intentions. But, if he had to part with that for him to be forgiven, then he didn't mind never lying to them again, it could even be said this was beneficial to him.

Then came Mio's second condition.

"The second condition is… well, to be honest, there was a lot of lewd stuff in those memories, though I can't be sure if it's you or Maria at fault, but…"

Mio then slightly raised her neck. Basara could see the collar mark there, meaning the curse must have activated. But she didn't seem angry so… maybe jealous?

"I want Basara to show me your feelings, like you showed her. The curse is reacting to that, so… please, onii-chan."

Mio's voice became sweet like honey. Basara didn't want to think he was just taking advantage of the curse on her, so he asked Mio again and she told him he could do it.

"Alright, if it's what you want, Mio. I'll show you how much I love you."

Basara placed his lips on top of Mio's, and then they engaged in a deep kiss. What Basara felt on Mio wasn't the lust brought by the Master-Slave curse, but rather her feelings and passion towards him.

Mio had been wanting to forgive Basara, but she wasn't sure if she should. After all, it was true that she had been really hurt by what he did. What had hurt Mio wasn't that there was another woman in a relationship with Basara, by now that was just another detail, but rather everything they did in secret. But then, she got to see things from his perspective and saw that he didn't have any ill will towards any of them. That was when she decided to give it one more chance.

Of course, that didn't mean that she just figured she'd let him do whatever he wanted, it meant she was willing to forgive this mistake as long as he made up and learned from it. And it was also true that Mio got a bit jealous after that quick glance through Basara's memories.

Mio started taking off Basara's shirt, so he also started taking off her clothes. It wasn't long before Mio was down to her underwear.

"Onii-chan~"

Basara said he was going to show Mio that he loved her just as much as he loved Chisato or the other girls. That didn't just mean getting rid of the curse, but showing all of his lust to her, just as he often did with Chisato.

Of course, he couldn't have sex with her, because she would lose the powers her father had given her. If it wasn't for that, they surely would have sex right then. No, they would have already had sex long before now. But all that meant was that Basara would have to find another way to show his feelings.

"Mio, I'm starting."

Basara's hands massaged Mio's plump thighs as he placed waves of kisses on her neck and breasts. Even if she was still wearing her underwear, the curse made Mio sensitive enough that it was like Basara was touching her naked body.

A dark spot was starting to form in Mio's panties. Basara dipped his finger in her honey to show her.

"Look at this, Mio."

"Onii-chan, don't show me that."

Although Mio said that, she took Basara's finger in her mouth to lick it clean. Needless to say, it looked really lewd, and Mio made sure to make the right sounds as she sucked the finger.

Basara kept groping Mio's breasts from over her bra, but he was starting to get impatient. Like it was already said, Basara loved Mio just as much as he loved Chisato, Maria, Yuki, and everyone else, so there was no way he could be content with just this much.

Soon, Mio finished with his finger, so Basara used both his hands to take off Mio's bra. Once she was topless, they both engaged in another passionate kiss.

"Nn, chuu."

"Mmh~ chu,nn."

They hugged while they kissed. Their tongues were happily mingling with each other. If someone saw them like this, they wouldn't have been able to guess what happened last night.

Basara was feeling Mio's soft and big breasts pressing on his chest, but right now all Basara wanted was to kiss Mio. He just wanted to show all his love to her. If they were naked right now, Basara wasn't sure if he would have been able to hold himself back even if he knew they shouldn't.

He then remembered that he didn't want to just make up with Mio, but that he also had to show her she didn't fall behind Chisato. To do that, it wasn't just a matter of repeating what he had done. To truly do that, he had to let his feelings guide his actions.

So he stopped the kiss. Mio was confused for a bit, but she soon understood what Basara was planning. Next, he turned Mio around so that she had her back towards him. And then, he started groping her breasts from behind her.

"Aahn! Onii-chan~"

As her breasts are her weak points, combined with the curse's effects, Mio couldn't hold back her moans. Even Basara himself was already at his maximum just from this and the kiss before.

Basara, of course, wasn't just playing with Mio's breasts. He made sure to tease her nipples and also every other part of her breasts. With how things were going, Mio thought her breasts might start giving out milk soon.

The dark spot on her panties was growing. Mio felt something was going to come soon. Basara wasn't ignorant about that, that's why he made sure she'd still last a little more.

"Mio, I love you. I really do mean it."

As Basara said that, he placed a number of kisses on Mio's neck. He made sure to not leave any marks, but he still wanted to transmit his feelings to her.

"Onii-chan! I also, love you."

Mio turned her head around to try and kiss Basara, so he replied properly. While they engaged in another kiss, Basara let one of his hands reach Mio's nether region. As soon as he reached her special place, he popped his fingers inside.

Even though it was just his fingers, Basara could clearly feel Mio's walls around him. They were soft and hot, and it was like they were trying to suck him deeper. Wet sounds came out whenever he moved.

Of course, he didn't stop teasing Mio's weak points or kissing her. She was soon driven off the edge and reached a climax.

"O-onii-chan! Aaahhnn!"

Even if he wasn't looking or feeling the juices dripping out of her, Basara could tell Mio had climaxed just by looking at her face. Even though it wasn't a face to go showing around on the streets, Basara still found her cute, so he kissed her again.

But they weren't done yet. They were only beginning, they still desired each other a lot more.

"Onii-chan, you too~"

Mio had taken off her panties, leaving her completely naked, and she urged Basara to do the same. Of course, Basara also took off his clothes, now both of them were naked in front of the other. The only reason why Basara didn't jump at Mio right then is because he didn't want to mess this up, so he decided to let her take the lead.

They touched the other's body. It wasn't hard to guess what they planned on doing. Soon enough, Mio's hand reached for his hard rod while Basara's hand reached for her special place.

Of course, they planned on pleasuring each other. It just didn't feel right to be the only one feeling good, they wanted the other to feel just as good as well.

"Mio."

"Onii-chan, you finger-!"

Mio was stroking Basara's tower. Her hand was soft and her touch was gentle. She could feel Basara warming up and growing in her hand as she moved up and down. Since he was already at his maximum size for a while now, it wouldn't take much effort from Mio's part to have Basara finish.

Basara now had two fingers inside Mio's place. He could feel her walls making way for him to enter. As a consequence of her previous climax, every time Basara moved his fingers, wet sounds could be heard all across the room. Of course, that only made Basara want to finger her more.

"Onii-chan, kiss."

"Sure, come here."

Mio closed in some of the distance and Basara closed off the rest, starting yet another kiss. Their tongues got together in a way that it didn't seem like they ever intended to part again. Obviously, they didn't stop what they were doing with their hands.

They could feel each other's body heating up at what they were doing. They were each driving the other to the limit, and that's just what they wanted.

Basara was already at his hardest in Mio's hand his tip already letting out its fluids, while his own hand was drowning in her juices as he dug deeper in her. Although they kept getting closer to their limits, they didn't stop.

"Mmh, nn."

"Mnn, chuu, mmh."

By this point, they were already in their own little world. They wanted to love each other and nothing more. Even when they needed to take in some air, they broke the kiss for a fraction of a second before continuing.

Her soft parts and his hard parts were in contact with one another. Just the feeling of touching the other's naked body with their own was enough to drive them to the edge of climax.

And, the closer they were to their own climax, the more they wanted to take the other even further. Right now, nothing else mattered to them.

"Mmh, aah! Mio!"

"Nnn~! Onii-chan!"

They called the other's name right before they climaxed. Basara covered Mio's stomach and hand with his seed while Mio's juices would leave the person who would later come clean this room wondering if someone dropped a cup of water on the bed or something.

But that wasn't the end. The kiss went even deeper as they continued, not minding that they finished just now. Granted, not getting any rest meant they couldn't last long, but they didn't care right now.

Even with her hand painted white, Mio still stroked Basara's thing. Even with his hand shining from how wet it was, Basara still explored as deep inside Mio as he could. They both knew this wouldn't last, but they still enjoyed it as much as they could.

"Nnnn, mm. Chuu."

"N, chuunn! Nmmnh~!"

They were hugging so tight it was almost like they would fuse together. That made it hard to move their hands, but they couldn't stop. They kept going until it was time to let it all out again.

""Mmh! Nnn!"

Their mouths drowned their moans as this time they dirtied themselves and each other with their climaxes. After that one, they decided to rest a bit while they continued that same kiss from earlier, as if nothing else mattered.

But this wasn't the end of it, they still had more than an hour left to use the room, so it would be a waste to not make the most out of that time. Even without the curse or anything else, they wanted to make the other feel good.

As they were resting for a little bit, Basara made sure to tell Mio once more:

"Mio, I love you."

"Onii-chan, I also love you. But don't try your luck and never do something like that again. I might not be so forgiving then."

"R-right, sure."

Mio kissed Basara. Of course, after everything that happened and what's still going to happen, Basara made sure he'd never again hide something like that from his lovers. He learned the hard way that, if he had something to say, it was best to just come out and say it.

But right now, Basara has his attention fully turned to Mio. After all, he had promised Mio he'd show her he loved her just as much as anyone else, so that would still require a lot of… "effort" from his part.

Luckily, the room had a bath in it, so they were able to take a nice shower before getting out of the room. Which only meant that they could allow themselves to do almost anything, as long as they made sure they had time to wash it off.

But, after leaving the room, Basara's phone rang. He received quite an unexpected call, though it can't be said to have been a bad one.


	7. End of The Start

Right after Basara and Mio left the room, Basara's phone rang. It was a call from his father, Jin, so Basara answered it

"Hey, Basara. I heard what happened. Are you and the girls fine?"

"Yeah. Luckily, no one got hurt, but they managed to burn down the house. How did you hear so quickly anyway?"

"Ah, we'll take care of the house when we get back. As for how I knew… it's because similar attacks happened everywhere, so it wasn't hard to guess our house had also been a target. Hero villages, cities in the demon realm, even divine temples were attacked. Those attacks were more like messages than anything else."

Basara was surprised. So there were other attacks like the one to his house? Mio couldn't listen to what Jin was saying, but she could make out the gist of the conversation.

"What? So if similar stuff happened in other places… then is it the work of some kind of group?"

"… I suppose you're already involved, so I might as well tell you the story. It might be a bit long, so tell me when you're ready to begin."

Basara called Mio over and they went somewhere private. Basara then put his phone in speakerphone so she could also listen and told his father to start the story.

"This is something from back at the time when there was still a war going on. Most people you ask will tell you about three forces in this war: demons, gods, and heroes. But there was actually a fourth one, unofficially called Reapers. They got that name because they were basically the grim reapers on the battlefield."

"Wait, if they weren't with the gods, demons or heroes, then who were those Reapers?"

"They were a little bit of everyone. They were basically the rowdy bunch that didn't really care about the war, just wanted to fight and profit. You could find anyone there, assassins, mercenaries, even renegades from demons, heroes and gods alike. That lack of unity is one of the things that made them strong, but it was also one of their weakness, along with the fact that they'd happy betray each other. The banishing of the Reapers is one of the things that marked the start of the end of the war."

Basara could understand why they were considered the fourth force during the war. Just the fact that they had people from all races already gave them an advantage and, from Jin's explanation, Basara couldn't imagine anyone weak was able to get in the group. But where had these people been until now?

"They were defeated by something that could be considered a joint operation between the other three forces. Though there was no official alliance, just a 'leak' of information that allowed them to team up against the Reapers. A lot of people died or were gravely hurt, but in the end the Reapers were banned to another dimension. Some thought they'd never come back, while others wondered when they'd come back. I guess now we know who was right."

"Do you think they attacked because they want revenge?"

"Hmm, it's hard to say. It is a possibility, but I wouldn't bet on it. Also, these attacks were nicely organized, which is just not something the Reapers ever did. There's a pretty nice chance that something changed with them in the time they were banned. Still, they should still be just as strong, if not stronger than they were, while most of the powerful people from the other forces are gone. Unless everyone works together, it's not hard to imagine the Reapers killing everything on all the realms."

Both Basara and Mio realized what Jin meant. Even back during the war, when Basara's parents, Mio's father, and other legendary fighters, were walking around, not one singular force had enough strength to drive back the Reapers. Working together, for as hard as it might seem, looks to be the bare minimum requirement for survival now.

"By the way, can you tell me who attacked you guys? Maybe I'll recognize them, or at least it'll help identify the current forces of the Reapers."

Basara told Jin about the twins that attacked the Toujou household. Jin listened attentively and, once Basara was finished, said:

"I don't recognize them. It's possible that I just didn't know about them but… considering you said they seemed to be about 15, maybe they were born in the other dimension. The Reapers were banished before you were born after all, so that's the only thing I can think."

"You really think so? That they might have been born there?"

However, it wasn't Jin's voice who answered, but actually female voices. For some reason, they seemed a bit nostalgic to Basara, though he couldn't associate the voices with any faces.

"As long as there's a man and a woman, anywhere can be easily repopulated."

"Oh, aren't we testimonies to that."

"H-haha, w-why are you two glaring at me? A-anyway, Basara, I'll call you some other time, stay safe. Ah, before I forget, I left something for you on the train station, better pick her up before the spell to keep people away wears out."

Jin finished the call before Basara could ask anything. Even Mio was confused by everything, but they decided it would be best to head for the train station and see what Jin meant.

Basara was able to correctly guess which train station his father was talking about. Basara and Mio headed in, even though there was no one there because of the spell Jin had mentioned.

On the deserted station, Basara and Mio found a green haired girl knocked out. They knew who she was, as they had already met her before during a certain incident. It was a girl from the hero clan called Anna.

To simplify a long story, Anna had started out as an enemy of Basara, but after a lot of things happened she ended up teaming up with him. More stuff happened and the last time Basara had seen her she had decided to travel around for a while.

Although Basara was curious why Jin knew where she was, and also why she's knocked out like this, he decided it was best if he woke her up first.

"Hey, wake up."

"Mmh."

He tried shaking her, but it didn't seem like she would wake up like that. Even Mio tried, but it didn't work. They both even tried shouting in her ear, but nothing.

"I don't know who knocked her out, but they did a really good job at it."

Mio said half-jokingly, and Basara honestly had to agree with her.

"Maybe we should take her back to Chisato's apartment. Maybe there's some sort of magic or something that's keeping her unconscious."

After trying all they could think of, Basara proposed that. Either Anna had been the heaviest sleeper out there, or something was keeping her from getting her consciousness back. At least that's what they guessed.

Mio helped put Anna on Basara's back and so they walked back to Chisato's apartment. Luckily, they weren't that far away and somehow weren't questioned as to why they were carrying an unconscious girl around.

"Oh, Basara-san, Mio-sama, welcome- what?!"

Maria almost couldn't contain her surprise, and that ended up calling Chisato and Celis over. Zest, Yuki and Kurumi didn't come, so maybe they were out? They actually were, but Basara didn't know at the time.

Basara explained to Chisato how they had found Anna and asked her to take a look to see if there was any magic at play or something.

Mio and Maria helped Chisato. It seemed that Chisato and Maria had been talking for a while, so while they couldn't be called friends yet, they at least didn't seem like strangers. Mio mostly kept herself silent and did what was asked of her, but Basara knew things wouldn't work out if he couldn't get them to at least talk with each other, but he also knew he shouldn't force things.

Basara was inevitably left with Celis. Even though she wasn't one of his lovers, things were a bit awkward because of what happened last night, but he still tried to start a conversation.

"I guess I owe you some apologies as well. You were just supposed to keep an eye on us, but ended up getting involved in this mess, I'm sorry for that. And also for what you had to see yesterday."

"Well… don't worry about it. But really, you have a harem of girls, why did you figure you needed more, and that you needed to hide her from the others?"

Celis sounded irritated, for some reason. Basara even felt a bit intimidated.

"T-things got complicated really quick. I know I messed up, but I didn't want to hurt anyone."

Basara seemed really down. It was clear he regretted what had happened, so Celis told him it was fine, but that he should show that to the other girls.

"By the way, who is that? … Is she another girl you were hiding a relationship with?"

"N-no" "actually, except for the hiding part, you could say- geeh" Basara threw one of the couch's pillows at Maria and pretended she had never spoken a word as he continued. "She used to be an enemy, but then we started working together. It had been a while since I had last seen her."

Basara didn't seem to be lying, so Celis let him go. Not long after that, Chisato said she had finished looking into what she could and then reported what she found.

"Well… there doesn't seem to be any magic or anything of the kind keeping her unconscious, even though we tried everything we could think of to wake her up. From what I could tell, she just got hit in the head really, really hard, so just give her some time before she wakes up."

Since Chisato said so, there was nothing they could do but wait. Luckily, it didn't take more than ten minutes after that for Anna to start waking up.

"Ow, my head. Where…?"

"Oh, you're finally up."

Basara explained to Anna where she was and how they had found her. Since this wasn't her first time in Chisato's apartment, she was able to get used to things pretty quick.

"So, what do you remember? Do you feel strange somewhere?"

"I remember after we parted ways, I was traveling for some time and then I met… I can't remember. My head hurts. Also, I feel weak for some reason."

When she tried to get up, Anna almost fell down, but Basara was able to catch her and make her lay down again. Chisato said she was going to try to look a bit more into it now that Anna was awake.

For now, at the very least, they were save. But some more trouble was brewing just around the corner.

This was just the start of a new war, one that came from the ashes of the previous one.


	8. Note 1

**Hey, been a while since I've been back on SMNT huh. Well, for you guys at least, for me, I tried doing a few things between now and the reboot, but none of them ever saw the light of day.**

**And yeah, as it is written on the synopsis, this is a sequel to another fanfic I made. If you haven't, I'd like to ask you to read it. You won't need to read the previous one to understand this one and if I need something from the previous story I'll make sure to explain it here, but it would help me out if you went there and read it. Maybe on your free time if you want to? No? Okay…**

**There's not much for me to say about this first batch. I tried treating it as a big prologue to the story and something for me to slowly get back into SMNT. Batch 2 should be similar in a way, since it'll be finishing off some stuff (I wanted to finish things like Chisato getting introduced to the harem and whatnot in batch 1, but I noticed that it would take a little longer than I expected, so to not cut it short I'll use 2 batches for it) and properly starting the story that I want to tell.**

**Speaking of batch 2 (I normally put these at the end, but I'll leave it in the middle this time, what could go wrong?), since I'll be busy with real life stuff for a while, it's likely that batch 2 will take a while to come out (of course I don't mean like a year or something, but I should take longer than what I normally do). Just letting you guys know beforehand so you know I didn't die.**

**There is some stuff I'd like to comment about (like how I introduced Chisato into the harem, Anna's role, the Reapers and whatnot), but I'll leave those for next batch since I'll have more stuff to talk about. Still, I'd appreciate your reviews and if I did something wrong I'll try to maybe fix it on the next batch.**

**And yeah, that'll be about it for now. Took me a while, but we're finally here and hopefully, this will be worth the wait.**

**See you some other time.**

**/**

**Now, most people don't need to see this, so it's up to you if you'll continue reading, but I'll dedicate this last part of the note to a guy that goes by JP I'm Italian, but if you're using a guest account maybe you should read the first 3 paragraphs.**

**I'd like to start by saying I don't usually do this (answering someone on a note, or even mentioning usernames in specific) and I don't plan on ever doing it again, but I'll open an exception this time because I completely forgot to answer last time on the HxH fanfic, and also so that I come clear and I don't have to explain this again.**

**First, I'll explain why it too so long for your reviews to show up the first time, JP I'm Italian. You see, when a guest account reviews a story, the author (in this case me) has to first approve their review so that they finally appear. It took so long the first time because I didn't know about that, so it took me a while to approve them.**

**Also, I don't mind anyone trying to reach out to me, but please try to do it with a PM or something so I can properly reply. I don't plan on answering someone like this again, so if you want to ask me something, do it when you post a review or PM me. I'll shortly answer JP I'm Italian here, but if you want to talk more… well, PM me and we'll talk.**

**First, thanks for the compliment (even though it was on another story). Second, yes I have seen SMNT Departures. As for your idea, well, to be honest, I don't think I could write something like that here, and I don't really have any other plans for SMNT right now, so yeah I don't think I'll write something like that. But I'll keep it in mind in case an opportunity somehow arrives.**


	9. Zest

While Basara and Mio were bringing Anna to at Chisato's apartment, the Nonaka sisters were out. Currently, they were both sitting on a bench taking a rest.

"Ouch. Sorry for giving you trouble, onee."

"Don't mind it."

Kurumi had a sprained ankle and because of that her eyes were tearing up, like a child. Of course, Kurumi wasn't really bothered by the sprained ankle, but it still stung and that's what made her eyes tear up.

What had actually happened with them went as follows:

Kurumi had woken up seeming fine, but once she saw Chisato, she remembered what had happened the previous night. Kurumi had never felt so betrayed, so, once she finished taking care of herself, she started packing her things.

Yuki noticed what her sister was doing, but, instead of doing the same, she tried to get Kurumi to calm down. Kurumi didn't understand why she was doing that, so she ran out of Chisato's apartment and Yuki followed after her.

But, during all that, Kurumi ended up falling down and that's how she got her knee sprained. Yuki caught up and took her to sit down at a bench. Now that Kurumi had calmed down, she could have a proper conversation with Yuki.

"Still, I can't believe Basara onii-chan… why did he…?"

Kurumi felt like there was a big hole in her heart. She never imagined Basara would hide something like that from her and the others. Even though she knew it was true, at the back of her mind, Kurumi wished it was all a big joke. She didn't know what to do with all those feelings inside her right now.

But then, Kurumi noticed something on her sister. Or rather the lack of something.

"Onee, shouldn't your curse be active right now? You can't say you don't feel anything towards what happened last night."

Just as Kurumi pointed out, Yuki's curse was not active. In fact, she seemed perfectly fine.

"Of course I can't say I don't feel anything. I also didn't expect that and it really hurt me, but I also want to hear Basara's side of things. When we see each other next, I want to talk."

"What? Why would you want to do that?"

"Remember when me, you and Takashi fought Basara, Mio and Maria?"

Kurumi nodded. There was no way she could forget that. Looking back, it could be considered the starting point of many of the things they have now.

"Back then, I betrayed Basara, I left his side to team up with you and Takashi. I was following orders and ended up turning back in the end, but I still did it. It's a different situation from now, but back then Basara tried to understand my side of things, so I think it's only fair to do at least that much for him now."

"…" Kurumi was silent, she didn't know how to respond, but Yuki continued.

"But not just that, I want to hear him because I love him. He said he felt the same, and I don't want to believe he was just lying to all of us. So, I know how you feel, Kurumi, and I also feel the same, but I also meant what I said. I want to hear Basara and only then think about what to do from now on."

Yuki's words did strike Kurumi's heart. Of course, it wasn't something simple to decide, so Kurumi would need some time to sort through her thoughts. Should she try to forgive Basara or not? That's not something to be answered with the brain, but rather with the heart.

But she wouldn't have time to think right now. That's because both sisters felt presences they had felt recently. Yuki was quickly able to find the sources.

"They're back. What could they want now?"

The same twins that attacked and burned down the Toujou household just the other day were back. They didn't seem to have noticed Yuki and Kurumi, and from how they were walking, it's likely they planned to head somewhere for some reason.

"Should we fight, onee?"

"No, there's still too much we don't know, and we're in the middle of the city. They managed to escape from Celis and Basara, so this could be a good chance. Cast some magic on us, we're going to follow them for a little bit."

Kurumi nodded. She then cast some magic to make them invisible and get rid of their presences. The sisters then started tailing the brothers.

/

Not long after Anna woke up, Zest arrived at Chisato's apartment. She was carrying some bags with groceries, it seemed like she took upon herself to resupply what everyone would need.

Maria helped Zest put stuff in place. Chisato was busy analyzing Anna's current state. Basara thought about helping Zest, but Mio and Celis convinced him to wait for a better time to try and talk with her.

And so Basara waited. While Zest and Maria were organizing their supplies, Zest's body trembled visibly every now and then and she even dropped some stuff on the ground while trying to put things on their place.

Maria convinced Zest to go take a rest in the bedroom for a little bit. After waiting for a little bit without Zest seeming to get better, Maria had an idea.

"Basara-san, could you go in and talk with Zest a bit? I have a hunch about what's wrong with her, but I need you to talk with her first."

"If you think it's fine, then I'll go."

Although he was almost sure he was the source of the problem, Basara decided to bet on Maria's guess and tried talking with Zest.

"Hey, Zest, are you feeling fine?"

"Basara-sama… yes, I'm just a bit tired. I had trouble sleeping last night."

While tiredness could explain Zest's behavior and it wasn't hard to imagine what had kept her up last night, Basara thought he caught a glimpse of something.

He approached her and slightly rose her chin to expose her neck. It didn't take long for him to confirm his suspicions.

"So the curse activated. Since when?"

Zest didn't answer, but it wasn't hard to guess that it must have been around the time she learned about Chisato. For her to have been enduring this all this time, Basara really did feel like punching himself now for having put her through this.

"I'm sorry, Basara-sama. I didn't want to bother you, but if you're willing to relief me…"

Zest started taking off her clothes. Certainly, if the master made the servant submit, the curse would fade out, which is certainly something Basara wants, and Basara is more than experienced at making his servants submit at this point.

But, Basara stopped Zest. He didn't feel like it was right to do that with her right now. It's not that he didn't like her, but he felt it would be like taking advantage of her condition. Instead, although he had never tried it before, if he got rid of what had brought up the curse in the first place, shouldn't the curse stop? Basara felt he should at least try that before going the usual route.

"Zest, tell me what's wrong. No, actually, I already know what it is, but I still want to hear it from you. That way, I might be able to find a way to fix everything."

"Basara-sama… it's nothing. I was just a bit chocked to have heard about your relationship with Chisato, so that's likely what activated the curse. A servant shouldn't meddle in the master's affairs, so this is none of my concern."

Zest started taking off the top part of her clothes. She was sweating, likely due to the curse, which made her brown skin shine and look really seductive. But Basara wasn't so weak willed he'd give in with just that.

"Zest, please. Even if it's the right thing to do as a master, I don't feel like it's the right thing to do as a man who has feelings for you. Talk to me, and if that doesn't work, then I'll make you submit to dispel the curse, but tell me what you're feeling first. I don't want to just get rid of the curse and pretend everything's fine, I really want to make everything fine again."

Zest saw the determination in Basara's eyes. She realized that it was just a waste of time to keep insisting.

She covered her chest, and began talking.

"Back when I was still Zolgear's servant, I thought that all a servant had to do was obey their master's will. When I became Basara-sama's servant, I thought that I had previously been wrong, that our roles as master and servant were mere formalities, that we were actually family. But last night, it was like I was told that I was right from the start, that I had overstepped my boundaries by thinking I was more than a servant. I believe that's the cause for the curse's activation."

Zest's previous master, Zolgear, didn't treat her as more than a servant, and for a long time, that was the only world Zest knew. After joining Basara and the others, Zest finally learned what was trust and got to make bonds with people. Although it was never his intention, Basara ended up breaking both of those, which forced Zest back to how she was when she was with Zolgear: no more than a servant.

Now understanding the root of the problem, Basara put his hand over Zest's. He strengthened his grip and let her feel his warmth as he started talking.

"I'm the one who should apologize. I don't know about a servant's role or whatever, but I know one thing: I do think of you as family, Zest, and I'm sorry to have broken the trust you had in me. My feelings for you, and the others as well, weren't lies, so, if you're willing to listen, I want to try to gain your trust once more."

"Gain my trust? But I'm just your servant, Basara-sama. I'll always serve you, Basara-sama, so you don't have to-"

"Like I told you, I do think of you as family, as someone special, someone who I want to make smile, someone who will get mad at me if I do something bad. I don't want you to be just a servant, I want to earn back the trust you had in me before, or at least as much of it as I can. So please, let me try."

Zest saw that Basara wasn't lying. She wanted things to go back to how they were, but the past can't be erased.

But it's not like it has to be a lie either. Just because something bad happened between two people, it's not like they have to hate each other.

Zest tightly hugged Basara. She pressed her chest on his as much as she could, to the point they could feel each other's heartbeats.

"Basara-sama, I love you. Even now, this feeling inside me hasn't disappeared."

"Zest… I also love you. I'm sorry about what I did, but I promise to make up for it."

Basara hugged Zest back. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just feeling each other in their arms.

Basara was the first one to speak.

"Zest, do you want me to explain how things became like this? Or do you want to see my memories? Maria said she could do something like that, and I showed them to Mio, so it's fine if you want to see them."

"No, I don't need something like that. Rather, to trust Basara-sama again, I want to confirm your feelings through a kiss."

While it wasn't what Basara expected, it was definitely possible. Just as Zest had asked, Basara gave her a kiss with all his feelings invested in it.

The kiss lasted for a good dozen seconds. Even if it was just a kiss, it carried enough power to dispel Zest's curse through dispelling the doubt in her heart, though they still continued until they were out of breath.

"Basara-sama, I trust you, I believe in your feelings."

Right after saying that, Zest fell asleep. With everything that had happened, it wasn't strange for her to be tired. Basara gave her one more kiss as he told her to rest well.

Not long after Basara came out of the room, a message arrived in his phone. Basara checked it and a serious expression showed in his face.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Basara quickly prepared himself and headed straight for the sender's location as fast as he could.


	10. Sisters VS Brothers

Going back in time, let's see what the Nonaka sisters were doing.

They were following the brothers that attacked the Toujou household while trying to avoid being seen. Although it might have been a rash decision on their part, it's undeniable that they know next to nothing about these opponents, so finding anything at all, even if it's just the fact that they have to breathe like any other person, would already be something.

"I feel like we've been walking in circles, onee."

"We have. It's a common strategy to avoid being followed. Keep walking for a long time and take a complicated route to your destination. But they have to get somewhere eventually."

While Yuki and Kurumi might have been following the brothers for a considerable short time, they have likely been trying to lose anyone who might have been on their tail since attacking the Toujou household. After all, as it's been said before, they don't know anything about them, so it's not unreasonable to assume there might be someone else after them.

'Thinking back at it, why was the Toujou household targeted? Back then they said… that the main target wasn't there, wasn't it? The only person who lives there but wasn't home then… were they after Jin? If so…'

Yuki was thinking some stuff over as she and Kurumi followed the brothers, but, before she could arrive at any sort of conclusion, the brothers seemed to have reached their destination.

It wasn't that far from the city and there didn't seem to be anything like a base around, so this must have been something like a meeting point rather than a place for them to stay.

There was a single man waiting there. It looked like he was passing his time by throwing rocks at the river and watching them bounce on the water's surface. However, he was clearly not a normal man. His skin was grey, and he looked to be about twice the size of the usual man.

He clearly wasn't a human, but what was he? A demon, or maybe a god? It was hard to tell.

"For as shitty as the human world might be, there are a few places and things to do that I personally enjoy. Well, not like any of it matters, I'm just rambling. Did you… two, I guess, find it?"

""Yes. We went looking for the location immediately after delivering the message. The target wasn't home, but we believe his son will tell him about what happened. Here's the map.""

One of the brothers gave the man a piece of paper, it must have been what they called a map. To where could it be?

For some reason, Yuki had a bad feeling about all of this, so she secretly picked up her phone and send a message.

"… Good. I guess we're done here for now. What about the two you two brought along?"

""They started following us, so we thought to bring you a treat.""

Both Yuki and Kurumi were surprised. All this time, they thought they were hidden, but it looks like the brothers knew about them from the start.

Since that was the case, there was no need to hide any longer. The sisters came out of their hiding spot and came face to face with the three men.

"I guess I appreciate the feeling, though not really. Combat just isn't really my thing. I suppose we have to use what we got. How about you two fight them and I use that as a base to make you two stronger?"

The brothers nodded, so it was clear a fight was inevitable. Obviously, Yuki and Kurumi also didn't waste any time in getting ready.

"!"

The brothers tried to rush towards the sisters, but Kurumi and Yuki managed to dodge by jumping to the side. With Sakuya in hand, Yuki quickly locked herself in combat with one of the brothers. Kurumi used her magic to create a sword made of wind and started fighting the other brother.

While it wasn't her strong point, something like this was still within Kurumi's abilities. They knew from their previous encounter that the boys' strength was less than theirs, so Yuki and Kurumi were holding off considerably well.

But that itself was strange. From this and the previous fight, it was clear that they didn't lose to these brothers in terms of raw power, but yet it didn't seem like they were that much stronger. Maybe the brothers were hiding some kind of power, but, at least as things stand, Yuki and Kurumi should have the upper hand.

"Kurumi."

"Yes, onee."

Kurumi used her magic to pick up some dirt from the ground and throw it at the boy's face. They already knew the brothers had some connection that made them feel each other's pain, and just as expected, by throwing dirt at the face of one of them, the other also had his vision temporarily cut off.

Of course, the hero sisters didn't miss that chance. Yuki landed a kick in her opponent's stomach and slashed him while Kurumi switched to fire magic and attacked her opponent.

While all of that was effective, it didn't seem to be enough for those brothers.

"You… two(?) seem to be having some trouble. Hum… I guess it should be fine. You guys can amp up your powers a bit more."

""Is it not dangerous for our bodies?""

"You're eventually going to have to, right? Might as well do it now, and it's not like you'll be going at 100% so I should be able to deal with anything that might happen."

""Alright.""

Obviously, Kurumi and Yuki were listening in to this conversation, but they weren't able to make much out of it.

"So they weren't giving it their all, huh."

"We have to keep our guard up, onee. ... I don't think anyone will come help us even if the worst case comes."

Before Yuki could say anything, the brothers attacked. Although neither of the sisters could tell what had changed, it was clear that the brothers had become stronger and faster somehow.

But still, although it would require a bit more of their strength, Kurumi and Yuki were still able to keep themselves above these two in battle.

And Yuki also had something she wanted to test.

"Ha!"

When one of the brothers tried to attack her, she dodged to the side and countered. The ground were Yuki had been standing a second ago was scarred as if a beast had slashed its claws at it. There is no questioning that Yuki would have been cut straight through if she had stood there, but right now wasn't the time to think about that.

With her precise swordplay, Yuki made Sakuya cut the boy's left elbow. The blade came out on the other side and it was clear the boy was in pain, but what Yuki wanted to test wasn't that.

Each brother had half of his body covered by a black mantle, but each one had the opposing half covered. For some reason, whenever they tried to attack the covered side, it was like trying to punch down a wall. It felt as if something indestructible was there instead of someone's body. Also, although unknown how, the brothers seemed to have some kind of connection that made them feel each other's pain and the like.

Yuki used all of that knowledge, little as it was, to her advantage. When she cut through one of their elbows, the other one also felt it. It also looked like their connection had been strengthened, maybe that had something to do with how they became stronger. Because of that, he missed his attack on Kurumi, who didn't miss her cue.

"This is the end!"

Kurumi used her magic to compress the air and send a powerful airshot straight to her opponent's forehead. She could have easily killed him there, but she controlled her power so it would only knock him unconscious. Of course, once one of them was out, the other brother also lost consciousness.

Having watched that fight, the man with gray skin could only applaud the Nonaka sisters. He looked like he was seriously amused.

"I have to give it to you two girls. You played it safe against an opponent you didn't know much about, but still used what you knew to your advantage. Not every warrior can do that, especially when they suddenly find themselves in battle like you two just did."

"How about you? You said fighting isn't your thing, so are you willing to talk?"

Kurumi tried to see if she could fish anything out of the man. Maybe she was being a bit overconfident from the man's perspective, but it was worth a shot. Though it didn't look like he was going to fall for it.

"I wouldn't mind talking, but I have to get these two back up quick or their father is going to have my head, though it's not like he's a model parent or anything. Also, just one piece of advice, you might have won against these boys, but even if I'm not adept to combat, the day I'll lose to a weak little girl will never come."

"!"

Suddenly, the man appeared right in front of Kurumi. Before she could properly process what had happened, the man grabbed her wrist and lifted her by the arm.

"You borrow spirits' power for your magic, don't you? This gauntlet seems interesting, so I'll be taking it. Thank you for helping with my research."

"Gaaah!"

The man started crushing Kurumi's wrist with his bare hand. He could have just taken the gauntlet and its gems, but he looked like he wanted to make her suffer a little. Although she knew she had to remain calm, Yuki couldn't just stay put.

"Kurumi!"

"You… don't seem to have anything to help with my research, so just wait there."

As soon as Yuki approached, the man kicked her towards a nearby tree, which snapped when Yuki's back slammed against it. Although lazy and clearly not trained, the kick was easily one of the strongest attacks Yuki had to take. She didn't feel any internal wounds, but Yuki lacked the strength to get up again.

Whoever this man was, he was strong beyond any human's level. By now, it would be more surprising to discover he is a human.

"Aaaahhh!"

Kurumi was screaming even louder, but there was nothing Yuki could do for her now. Yuki could only watch as the man put so much strength on his grip that it didn't look like he planned to stop until he tore Kurumi's arm off.

However, Yuki wasn't the only one who cared about Kurumi.

"Ha!"

"!"

Appearing out of nowhere, Basara swung Brynhildr towards the man, who defended with his arm. Although the blade did cut in, it barely made it pass the skin, so even Basara's strength wouldn't be enough here.

"Damn, I guess I let myself get too carried away. You know, in my line of work, one has to learn when to trust his guts, and my gut is telling me to not fight you right now. Since you seem to want the girl, I'll give her to you."

The man then threw Kurumi towards Basara, who managed to catch her safely. However, the man kept Kurumi's gauntlet, so she wouldn't be able to fight until she got some kind of replacement.

Basara managed to land with Kurumi in his arms. It looked like she had lost consciousness because of the pain. Basara's anger was visible, and the man was keeping his eye on him.

But, before the man could execute his next action, someone else appeared. It was Chisato, but she was a bit different. Maybe it would be more correct to call her Afureia right now.

"Heh, so this is, more likely than not, the reason why my gut was telling me not to fight the boy. How have you been Afureia?"

"Oh, so you're still alive, Ress? I expected you to be dead by now. Since you're here… now I see. Are these boys the result of your experiments?"

The man didn't seem willing to talk before, but now, it looked like he wanted to explain what Chisato had said.

"That's right. I'll explain so the kids understand as well. In short, there should be something like a soul, right? I had always wondered if there was something we could do with it, for example… yeah, if a soul is what makes a person themselves, then what would happen if you divide both the body and soul?"

The man called Ress lifted the mantle covering half of each of the boys' bodies, but there was nothing there. Not even the half that was supposed to be covered was there. The only thing visible were their red insides. It's a wonder how these two weren't bleeding to death.

Rather than brothers, the boys looked more like they were two halves of a single person. A single person who had been cleanly cut in half and mad to live like two persons.

"That's basically the idea behind these kids. If they have 'two bodies' they can do even more stuff and since the soul isn't a physical thing, it can be used as a good form of attack and defense. I did try to make even more of them, but these ones are by far the best. Maybe it's because of their heritage."

Although it was something inhumane, at the very least, Ress didn't seem bothered and rather was smiling as he spoke of what he had done. That disgusted both Basara and Chisato, but now wasn't the time to let that get to them.

Ress picked up the boys. He was about to leave when he turned back and said.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you this for the sake of the old times, Afureia. What these boys gave me was a map. It tells how to get to Japan's hero village and also other important places in this country."

"Are you planning to attack them?"

"Not me, but maybe someone is. All I know is that our leader gave these orders to me and his sons, and there are also other people after other villages. Tell the heroes to keep their guard up. For a few days, or weeks, or maybe even months or years. Tell them to keep their guard so high they'll become paranoid and just maybe they'll see the attack coming if it ever does."

Ress then ran away with the brothers, laughing all the while. Basara would have liked to stop them, but Yuki and Kurumi were more important.

Chisato went back to normal and took a look at the Nonaka sisters' conditions. They were hurt, but with a little help from Chisato it wouldn't take more than a few dozen minutes before they were back on their feet.

"Did you know him? That man?"

Yuki somehow found the strength to ask Chisato that. Now that Basara stopped to think, it did seem like they knew each other.

"Yeah, a long time ago. He used to be something like a scientist amongst the gods, but it's hard to say he's a god now since he did a lot of experiment using demon blood on himself. Maybe you could say he's a mix of both now? That's why he's so strong even though he can only fight as well as a little kid."

"And what about, that form?"

"Ah, that's my real form. Though most of my power is gone now, I had to bet on the off-chance that he wouldn't notice and be intimidated by it. We were saved exactly because he doesn't know the first thing about fighting, otherwise he would have noticed that my power isn't what it once was."

"I see. Thanks for helping us, Chisato, Basara."

While Chisato nodded, Basara muttered "I wish I had gotten here sooner." He didn't like seeing how hurt Yuki and Kurumi were, even if they could be easily healed.

Mio and Celis, who were hiding nearby in case it got to a fight, came out of their hiding place and helped out. Mio helped Yuki walk while Celis carried Kurumi. They all headed to Chisato's apartment so they could rest and recover.

But on the way, Yuki called Basara over and whispered in his ear.

"Basara, can you do one thing for me?"

Basara listened to what Yuki had to say, and of course he agreed to it. Basara then informed Chisato and the others about what Yuki had asked him to do, obviously, they would give him their support.


	11. Sisters' Decision

"Mm,nn."

"Kurumi, are you coming to?"

"Onee…"

After hearing her sister's voice, Kurumi's mind finally pieced itself back together. The last thing she remembered was fighting that gray skinned man. He caught her by the arm, and then…

"Onee, what happened after…"

"Basara and Chisato showed up, so the man figured it was best to run away. Mio and Celis also showed up and helped bring us here. After that, Chisato used her powers to help us heal, so we shouldn't be feeling anything anymore."

"I see. I really don't feel any pain anymore. By the way, this place, isn't it…?"

The room they were in right now was very familiar to Kurumi, but she shouldn't be able to go there right now. That's because it's the Nonaka sisters' room in the Toujou Household, which should have burned down when the brothers attacked.

"This is an isolated space made to look like our room. It's something I asked Chisato to make," a male voice, Basara's voice, sounded inside the room.

Just then, Kurumi noticed Basara's presence. She was happy to see him at first, but then she remembered what had happened yesterday, so she suppressed her initial feelings.

"I'm the one who asked him to do this, Kurumi. I told you I wanted to hear his side, didn't I? I won't force you to stay, but if you want, we can talk here just the three of us."

Indeed, that's what Yuki had asked of Basara. She wanted some place where she and Kurumi could speak with him in private, so Basara asked for Chisato's help in this matter.

Thanks to Chisato's powers, Yuki and Kurumi were able to heal with only a few minutes of rest. Basara and Yuki were just waiting for Kurumi to wake up for them to start speaking about the matter with Chisato.

But if Kurumi is going to stay or not, that's something only for her to decide.

"… Onee, are you really going to hear what Basara onii-chan has to say?"

"Yes. Like I told you before, I think we should try to understand his side as well before making any conclusions. Of course, we shouldn't avoid feeling angry when we do, but if he's trying to reach out to us, we should at least listen."

Although she didn't believe she could think like her sister, somewhere in her heart, Kurumi did want to find it in her a way to forgive Basara. That's why she decided to also hear what he had to say.

"Thank you both. I'll tell you two how things got to how they are, but, if you feel like you can't trust me with just my words, we can ask Maria and she can let you two peek into my memories."

Basara told them that because he wanted to assure them that he wasn't going to lie. However, Yuki told him it wouldn't be needed, as looking into his memories would get rid of any reason for him to explain himself.

And so Basara told them everything. He didn't hide anything and didn't try to explain himself, he merely told them how the facts happened.

"Again, I'm sorry for letting things get to this point. Please believe me when I say I didn't have any bad intentions."

Basara lowered his head as much as he could. He wanted to do everything he could think of to show how sorry he was.

But then, Yuki embraced Basara. Her warmth was send to him by her touch, and her feelings along with it. Even without her saying it, it wasn't hard to guess. She had decided to forgive him.

"Onee…"

Seeing that Kurumi hadn't understood it, Yuki explained herself.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but I'd like to think I have an idea of what went through their heads at the times they were together. If I hadn't moved in when I did, I'd still try to develop my relationship with Basara, and I'd want him to sneak out to be with me, so, in that matter at least, I think I understand how Chisato felt. And about them having sex, if not for Sakuya, I'm not sure I could resist as much as I have. I'm only a girl of flesh and blood. I'm not sure I could be like you, Kurumi. Even though there's nothing stopping you, you didn't even try having sex with Basara because you were waiting for all of us."

Kurumi had never thought about it like that. With her being the only exception, all the girls in the Toujou household couldn't have sex with Basara for one reason or another. Kurumi had always thought it was only obvious that they'd have to wait for everyone, but after hearing what Yuki said, was she the only one to think like that? If it had been Mio, Maria, Zest or Yuki herself instead of Kurumi, would they have come to the same conclusion or would they decide to do it anyway?

What Yuki meant was that Kurumi had shown a massive strength of will by resisting all this time without anything to stop her, while Yuki doesn't believe she could do the same herself. But Yuki noticed that Kurumi might have misunderstood what she meant, so she tried to explain herself.

"I don't mean to say that it wasn't the right thing, I'm just saying I don't know if I could have done the same in your place. In that sense, you're a lot stronger than me."

"I-I see," Kurumi blushed a bit when Yuki said she was stronger than her. Even though it wasn't the most proper situation, it felt good to be praised by her older sister.

While Kurumi was a bit distracted, Yuki whispered something on Basara's ear. Although he couldn't say it was something he expected, he decided to go along with it.

"Kurumi. Hey, Kurumi."

Yuki's voice brought Kurumi back from her dream world. She then listened to what her sister had to say.

"Before we learned about Chisato, we all went into the bath to get more intimate with Basara. Since we've set things straight, I want to do that with him now. It's fine if you want to join or leave depending on what you decided."

"What I've… decided."

"You haven't told Basara if you'll forgive him or not."

Kurumi went deep into her thought. Just like Yuki, she listened to what Basara said and understood he didn't have any ill will towards them. Even so, she still felt hurt from finding out about Chisato, so she was currently at a loss.

Part of her wanted to forgive Basara and go back to how things were, at least as much as possible. But the other part of her thought that, if Basara had done this once, who's to say he won't do it again? She didn't want to go through this again, so Kurumi didn't know what to do. Unconsciously, Kurumi was planning to just go along with Yuki, but Yuki had just told Kurumi to choose for herself. Kurumi didn't know what to do.

After a few seconds, Yuki started taking off her shirt. It wasn't looking like she was planning on waiting for Kurumi to decide herself. Yuki was completely topless before anyone realized it.

"Y-Yuki, don't you want to wait a bit more?"

After taking a quick glance at Kurumi, "let her be. It's not like she's never seen us do it before."

"I-it's true, but- mmh."

Before Basara could say anymore, Yuki sealed his mouth with a kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth and danced around with him.

Yuki didn't even wait to start trying to take off Basara's clothes. Given the situation, it was hard for Basara to tell if he should resist or not. Thanks to that indecision, Yuki easily took off his shirt and was already on the process of lowering his pants and trousers.

"Nn, mmh~ Basara, touch me as well~ chuu."

By now, there was no reason for Basara to even think about resisting anymore, so he just let his urges control him.

Basara returned Yuki's kiss with one of his own. As he did that, one of his hands reached for Yuki's breast while the other went for her butt. Yuki's moans were drowned by their kiss as Basara touched her round and soft parts.

Yuki's breast was soft, though her nipples were getting harder as Basara massaged her, and he obviously didn't forget to also tease that part of her. Meanwhile, Basara's other hand was massaging Yuki's weak spot, her butt. Even if he was touching her from over her clothes, Yuki's trembling tongue was enough for Basara to tell how much she was feeling it.

But of course just touching from over the clothes won't be enough now, so Basara put his hand inside her clothes. Yuki's lower body was still dressed, but Basara was directly touching her. He made sure to tease both her holes as he massaged her behind, making Yuki feel even better.

Obviously, Yuki didn't just stay on the receiving end. She finished lowering his lower clothes and grabbed his tall standing tower. As she used one hand to stroke it, her other hand played with his balls.

Kurumi gulped watching that. She had already done similar things, but paying attention to her sister doing it felt like a whole different thing. The reason why Kurumi hadn't left yet was because she did understand why Basara had taken so long to tell them the truth, so she wanted to forgive him, but at the same time she couldn't because she still felt hurt from finding out about Chisato. So she was just stuck there without knowing where to go.

"Basara~"

"Yuki, aaah!"

Yuki ended their kiss, as her mouth had a new target. She licked Basara's tip and then proceeded to take it all into her mouth, slowly. Even Basara was surprised by how good it felt.

Basara couldn't just stay there enjoying this. He put both his hands on Yuki's weak spot, her butt, and started massaging her. Even though Yuki's voice wasn't coming out, it wasn't hard to tell she wanted to moan.

Yuki's tongue wrapped itself around Basara. She wasn't even worried about the unladylike noises she was making, she just wanted to make him feel good. She could feel Basara growing even bigger inside her mouth.

And, amidst all of that, Kurumi was still there, as if she was stuck. Even Yuki was finding it hard to just leave her be at that point, so she stopped what she was doing and tried talking with her younger sister.

"Kurumi, what's wrong? By now, you should at least have some idea of your feelings."

"I don't know…"

Kurumi, looking like she was in pain, spilled out all her feelings.

"I don't know what to do. I understand why Basara onii-chan didn't say anything about Chisato before, and I want to forgive him. But this pain on my chest, I don't want to feel it again, and I'm afraid, so I don't know what to do!"

There was no way Basara could ignore this. After all, no matter if he had any intention to or not, Kurumi was hurt like this because of what he did.

That's why, even though he wasn't in the best attire for it, he hugged Kurumi. It wasn't much, but he hoped it at least lessened her pain a little bit.

"Sorry for making you feel so much pain, Kurumi. I'm happy you said you wanted to forgive me, and I promise I won't ever make you feel like that ever again."

Then, Yuki, also not exactly properly dressed, joined in on the hug. She hugged Kurumi from behind.

"If nothing else, we'll go through all of it together, Kurumi, so there's no reason to be afraid."

"Onee, Basara onii-chan."

Kurumi didn't say anymore. She just felt the warmth of their embrace. Before she noticed, her pain and fears were getting smaller and smaller, until they fated away.

After a few seconds, Kurumi said she was fine, so Basara and Yuki let her go. Then, Yuki asked Kurumi.

"So, do you know what you want to do now, Kurumi?"

"F-for some reason it's embarrassing to say, but… I want to join in."

With a smile on her face, Yuki said "I thought so" before pulling up Kurumi's shirt and grabbing the younger sister's breasts.

"Aaahnn!"

Yuki didn't waste any time in unhooking Kurumi's bra and leaving her completely topless. As she played with her breasts, Yuki opened Kurumi's legs and pulled her panties to the side, inviting Basara.

Of course, he accepted the invitation. His face approached that special place. He started licking her. Kurumi was trying her best to not let her voice out, but she soon reached her limit.

"Mmmnn! Onee, Basara onii-chan!"

"Don't worry about letting your voice out, Kurumi. Remember, this is just a closed space made to look like our room. No one outside knows what we're doing here."

Right after saying that, Yuki let go of Kurumi's breasts and aimed for her weak spot, her armpits. Kurumi felt both ticklish and pleasure from what her older sister was doing. Her lower place reacted to Yuki's actions, telling Basara how Kurumi was feeling.

Basara decided to take this chance now that Yuki had let go of Kurumi's breasts. He stopped licking Kurumi's special place and started sucking on her breast. But he didn't just leave her place be, Basara's fingers teased Kurumi's lower mouth and then entered her.

"Aaah! Nnnn! Basara onii-chan, onee, it feels good!"

It seemed that now Kurumi wasn't worried about letting her voice out anymore.

"Kurumi, your voice sounds so lewd."

"I-it's because, I was watching onee and Basara onii-chan before… even though we just started, nn, I-I'm-!"

Basara could tell even without her finishing the sentence. He felt her walls tightening around his fingers. With a quick glance towards Yuki, they agreed on dealing the final blow.

Basara stopped sucking Kurumi's breast. He looked into her eyes and told her.

"It's fine. You can cum whenever you like."

"Aaah! Mmh, chuu."

Basara sealed Kurumi's mouth with his own. Her voice couldn't escape, but that didn't mean Basara or Yuki went any easier on her.

Basara's finger was moving even more inside Kurumi, at the same time, his tongue also danced with hers, making her feel even better. Yuki was merciless with Kurumi's armpits, to the point she felt she could cum with just that.

Before she realized, Kurumi had already reached her limits. Even if she tried to give any warning, it would be too late now. So Kurumi just enjoyed the feeling of her climax.

"Mmmhh! Chuu,nnnn!"

However, a single climax wasn't enough to make them stop, so they kept going. Before she realized it, Kurumi was tasting multiple orgasms at once. Kurumi's voice couldn't come out because of Basara's kiss, but even if they weren't kissing, Kurumi probably wouldn't have been able to let out her voice due to sheer pleasure.

Only after that did Basara and Yuki give Kurumi a break. Basara finished their kiss by licking Kurumi's whole mouth and then took his fingers from inside Kurumi. His hand was completely drenched in her love juices.

"Wow, look at this. Kurumi completely covered my hand in her juices."

"Basara onii-chan, let me clean it for you."

Kurumi started licking Basara's hand to clean it of her juices. Yuki, as if waiting for that chance, said.

"Caught you."

"Waaa!"

Yuki grabbed Kurumi from behind and didn't waste a single second in getting her completely naked. Before Kurumi could even properly think, Yuki was already playing with her breasts and special place.

"O-onee~"

"You didn't think we were done already, did you?"

"Aaahnn!"

Kurumi lost her strength and fell face first on the bed. Thanks to its small size, Basara had to dodge so that they didn't fall on him. Somehow, he ended up behind the sisters.

As Yuki kept playing with Kurumi, both of their butts were lifted up for Basara to see, though it was hard to tell if it was their intention or not. Yuki was still teasing Kurumi, but Basara then had an idea.

"W-waa?!"

Much like Yuki did to Kurumi just now, Basara quickly got Yuki naked. Yuki had wanted Basara to join, but she thought he'd give preference to Kurumi, so that he could restore their relationship, but from what she was feeling…

Basara put his member on Yuki's butt and started rubbing it against her back hole. Of course, he wasn't planning to put it in, but it felt like that was about the only thing he didn't plan to do.

"Ah, don't mind me. You two can keep going."

Basara started moving his hips. Yuki's weak spot was her ass, and knowing that, Basara sandwiched his thing between her buttcheeks and then started moving. Even if she tried to hide it, it was obvious to any who looked how good Yuki felt from that.

Obviously, Basara wasn't just paying attention to Kurumi all this time, but to Yuki as well. He heard when she said she didn't know if she could do the same as Kurumi. Of course Basara knows what she meant, but they still can't have sex right now, as Yuki and Sakuya's power will surely be needed.

But, even if just a little, they can get closer to that by doing something like this. That's why, after taking care of Kurumi, now it was time to focus on Yuki.

"Mmhh~ Basara~"

"O-onee, y-you're still-!"

While Basara was pleasuring Yuki, Yuki didn't stop touching Kurumi. One hand massaging her breasts while the other touched her wet place. As she was still sensitive, Kurumi was quickly climbing the stairs of climax once again.

Meanwhile, even though Basara hadn't been rubbing his member on her butt for long, Yuki's place wasn't much different from Kurumi's. Yuki's body was reacting nicely to Basara's attacks on her weak spot, even Kurumi could tell from her sister's hard nipples pressed on her back.

But it was hard to say if Basara could tell. That's why Kurumi decided to take it upon herself to make sure he knew.

"Mmmh! Basara onii-chan, onee is really- aahh! O-onee!"

Just before Kurumi was about to say the most important part, Yuki's fingers popped into her. Even though the older sister's touch was gentle, the younger sister couldn't help but let her juices flow out as her walls tightened.

"Kurumi, you just keep quiet."

"Aaahnnn!"

As Kurumi reached yet another climax, Basara figured he should join them. He did that by whispering on their ears.

"Don't worry, I can tell. I'm about to cum as well, so I'll finish Yuki before that."

Basara's phase quickened to the point where the sounds of his hips hitting Yuki's ass was clearly audible. Yuki felt like she was going to climax any second now.

"Mmmhh,nnn! B-Basaraaa!"

"O-onee,mmmhh!"

Instead of slowing down, her own climax only made Yuki be even more merciless with the now very sensitive Kurumi. Both sisters' juices mixed together and fell down on the bed, creating a stain big enough for everyone to see.

But that wasn't the end. Basara still wasn't done, so there was no way they could stop now.

Basara's member was already at his maximum size and his pre-cum was already coming out if his tip. It wouldn't be long now.

"Aaah! Kurumi, Yuki, I'm almost-!"

"Basara, onii-chan~"

"Come, Basaraaaa!"

Basara continued thrusting, but he couldn't resist when his time came. He let out so much of his seed it covered Yuki's butt in white. A few drops did manage to land on Kurumi, but she didn't exactly seem satisfied.

But before anything else could be said, Basara remembered that, even though this is a closed space, they didn't alter the passage of time, so they sadly couldn't just stay here for as long as they wanted or the others would get suspicious. Although the girls were a bit dissatisfied, all of them cleaned themselves and got ready to leave.

That's because the knew that something important was going to happen once they headed out. So, even if they wanted more, for now, this would have to suffice.

After this, an important talk would come.


	12. Talk Time

"Now that everything's ready, let's start talking."

As if presiding over some kind of session, Mio spoke those words.

In Chisato's apartment right now were Mio, Maria, Zest, Yuki, Kurumi and Chisato herself. Celis and Anna, at the other girls' request, just took Basara outside with the pretext of buying some stuff they'd need for their daily lives (even though Zest had gone out to buy those things just this morning).

The reason why the girls asked them to take Basara outside for a little bit was so that they could talk with Chisato. After all, just hearing Basara wasn't enough. No matter if they were thinking of accepting or rejecting Chisato into their group, they would need to hear what she had to say.

"I guess I have to answer all your questions, so ask away."

Chisato didn't seem bothered by this. Likely because she herself wanted to talk to them. Now that it had come to this, Chisato had to show she had just as much feelings for Basara as any one of them.

Maria then excitedly raised her hand, as if she was in a classroom.

"Then, I'll start. Since when has your relationship with Basara-san started?"

"If you're talking about since when do I know him, then I'm probably the first one here. But if you're talking about since when we got intimate, well…"

Chisato told them everything. About how she knew Basara's mother, Rapheline, how she took care of him for some time. And how they met again at school until they got to how they are now.

They had already heard it from Basara, but confirmed it once again through Chisato's version of the story. Basara and Chisato's relationship developed really quickly, to the point where, before Basara noticed, he had already lost his chance to properly tell the other girls. After that, he kept delaying it more and more, and the rest is history.

"I see. Like I thought, it's hard to really fault them for not saying it earlier after knowing what happened."

"Yeah, I also think so. Though the matter about how far they went, there's no excuse for that."

Yuki and Mio, respectively, voiced out. Mio had the chance to look into Basara's memories, while Yuki only heard about them, but they both arrived at the same conclusion that it would be hard to fault Basara for not telling them at the right time, since there was no right time for that.

"That reminds me. Basara-sama said that you two have already had sex. I'm not trying to find something to place blame on but… when was that?"

Zest asked. Although it was on everyone's minds, no one had thought about asking until then. Depending on the answer their trust in Basara could be even further harmed.

"It wasn't too long ago. You girls remember the crystal I made, right? It was right after it stopped working. I'm not trying to make excuses, but maybe doing it with the crystal was the last drop, or something like that. But before that, no matter how much I tried to tempt him, Basara didn't give in because of your girls."

Obviously, the girls remembered the crystal Chisato was talking about. Considering that they also got a lot more "aggressive" after using the crystal and the incident on the day Celis went to live in the Toujou household, they couldn't exactly point fingers at Chisato.

A few seconds passed in silence. Just when everyone thought they were done, Kurumi decided to ask the last question.

"So… what do you plan to do now?"

It was a vague question, but Chisato understood the meaning behind it. After a deep breath, Chisato spoke with as much sincerity as she could.

"Honestly, the ideal scenario would be for me to join you girls in Basara's harem, but I understand that that might be asking for too much right now. For now, I think it's fine as long as we manage to live and fight together and maybe, as time passes, I'll be able to clean this bad impression you girls have about me."

Chisato's words came directly from her heart. If nothing else, it was hard to disagree with her. There was no way for them to be best friends right now, even if a bond might form as time goes on, so for now just being able to live and work together is fine.

And with that, their discussion ended. The girls decided to accept Chisato for now and see where that takes them as time goes.

/

"Now that we're all here, I think it's important that we talk about what we know about our enemies."

"Eeh? More talking?"

"What is it?"

"N-nothing, Basara-san."

Mio informed Celis that their talk with Chisato had ended, so she and Anna brought Basara back to Chisato's apartment.

Maria was tired of talking, but what Basara said really was important. Besides, he didn't know about their talk with Chisato just now, so she couldn't use that as an excuse.

"Well then, I'll start. Mio already knows this, because she was with me when my father told me, but basically…"

Basara started telling them what Jin told him about these new enemies. But Maria was finding it hard to pay attention, so she tugged Chisato's sleeve and whispered in her ear.

"I actually have one more question. Since you've been having sex with Basara-san for a little while now, how come you aren't pregnant yet?"

"Oh, that. To put it simply, because Basara has hero, divine and demon blood in his veins, there is a very thin balance between the three of them. Because that balance is easily broken, it's hard for him to impregnate a female that is purely of one species. On the other hand, if the female is also a hybrid, it's a lot easier for him to get her pregnant, since that balance will be achieved easier. Well, even if it's hard to get pregnant, it's far from impossible since we can make that balance easier to reach, so it's more like a convenient natural contraceptive."

"Eeh, that's really interesting."

Maria had gotten worried for a second that it would be impossible for her and the others to eventually get pregnant from Basara, but that didn't seem to be the case. Since getting pregnant isn't the ideal thing right now, it really feels like this balance is convenient.

"And that's about it. Now, I think we should hear from Chisato about the man we met today."

"Alright. Since Basara already explained about the Reapers, I'll just focus on Ress himself."

Maria's expression showed nothing but surprise. She hadn't listened to a single word Basara said, but Chisato was apparently listening to him at the same time as she was talking with Maria. That was just incredible.

"Again, his name is Ress. He was once a member of the god's race, but he was exiled long ago. He's more of a scientist than a warrior, though it's not like he can't fight at all. His experiments are what got him banned in the first place. Those boys you all fought, they're likely the results of one of his oldest experiments. Can a single soul be divided into multiple bodies? Although that's already pretty inhumane, it's one of the lightest researches of his."

Although there was a lot of disturbing things, Chisato didn't hide anything while she explained what she knew about Ress. If they wanted to survive, they couldn't afford to be grossed out by some stories.

Eventually, Chisato got to the part where she explained why Ress' body was different from most gods'. In short, he was researching about the demons' powers. At some point, he got so excited with his research that he decided to experiment on himself, bringing his body closer to a demon's than a god's.

Well, that's the story Chisato knows about anyway. She didn't doubt he had experimented on himself many other times.

"Really now, is this guy insane or something?"

Celis voiced out, but it wouldn't be wrong to say similar thoughts were going through everyone's minds.

"Well, that's about it for Ress and there's not nothing I can really tell about the 'brothers' that you all don't already know."

So what they know about these new enemies is basically:

They're called Reapers. They were an unorganized force during the war between gods, demons and heroes. In general, they were composed of exiled members of each faction, along with those with no clear alliance. They were once banished, but now they have come back and seem more dangerous than before.

One of the members is a god called Ress. He is a "mad scientist" and is, presumably, the one responsible for creating the "brothers" that attacked the Toujou household, or at least making them become as they currently are.

It wasn't much, but it should help Basara and the others. Unlike their previous battles, they didn't seem to be the target this time, so, as long as they play it right, they might be able to get through this avoiding as much damage as possible.

"The other thing we have to discuss, how about your memories, Anna?"

Basara asked the green haired girl, Anna. She used to be an enemy, but teamed up with Basara and now can be considered an ally. She has divine blood on her veins, but most importantly, Jin was the one to guide Basara to an unconscious and weakened Anna when they met recently, that by itself was a pretty big mystery.

"No, nothing yet. The last thing I remember before waking up here is parting ways with you, Basara. But I don't feel like those memories were erased, more like they are sealed, though I don't know how to unlock them."

"Not just that. I was doing some tests and, as strange as it might seem, it looks like this girl lost her powers. No, that's not right, her DNA is still the same, so she still has her powers, but it's like something, or someone, is feeding off of them, so that's why she's on a weakened state," Chisato added.

Because of her divine blood, Anna was actually a force to be reckoned with. She once fought and beat Yuki, which goes to show how strong Anna was. But right now, according to Chisato, Anna isn't much stronger than the average girl and can't seem to access her divine powers.

Although mysterious, Anna's situation was low on the priority list thanks to everything that's been going on, but it looks like they should start looking into this as soon as possible.

"… Well, there isn't much we can do for now. Let's rest for now and decide what to do tomorrow."

Everyone agreed to Basara's suggestion. For the first time ever since the "brothers" attacked the Toujou household, they would all properly rest.

Though they found out pretty quickly that, with the sheer amount of people in this one apartment, getting comfortable was kinda hard. As a makeshift solution, Chisato used her powers to temporarily divide her room into multiple smaller rooms for them to spend the night.

Room division would also be another topic for discussion tomorrow since, to not place too much of a burden on Chisato, they all had to sleep in pairs so that there wasn't a need to bend the space too much. To decide on Basara's pair, the girls decided to leave it to luck. To everyone's surprise, the winner was Anna.

"How come did this happen? I'm not sure I want to be here, you know? After the whole thing with you cheating on them and whatnot, I feel like, if I act the least bit suspicious, the others are just going to employ the 'shoot first, ask later' policy on me."

"I-I think it'll be fine, probably. It's not like anything will happen anyway."

When the time to sleep came, Anna seemed a bit worried, but Basara decided to interpret it mostly as a joke. Though Anna really did mean it.

The space Chisato created was small. As in "two people can fit in here as long as they're basically glued together" small. Thanks to that and the thin nature of sleepwear, Basara and Anna got a good feeling of each other's body.

But, wanting to avoid a repeat of what happened because of Chisato, both of them were in a zen-like state that would put most monks to shame. It was actually quite admirable.

"Anyway, let's just sleep and hope that enough rest will get you back into shape."

After Basara said that, they both tried their best to fall asleep, which actually wasn't that hard. Thankfully so, because there was a surprise awaiting them as soon as they woke up the following day, so it was for the best that they rested properly.


	13. Forgotten Memories (Part 1)

This is a memory that Anna had lost, but just came back to her. It takes place not long after Anna and Basara parted ways.

Anna had been traveling for a little while now, just like she told Basara she would. But, after that short journey, she reached a conclusion.

"I really have nowhere to go and nothing to do huh. Besides, food and traveling expenses are getting to me faster than I thought they would. Maybe I should pay Basara and the girls a visit. Given Basara's track record, at least as far as I know, there's a high change I'll end up like the other girls if I stay close to him for long enough, but I guess it's better than just traveling alone like this."

Anna had about convinced herself. She had started this journey to sort a few things on her head, but she actually managed to do it faster than she expected. She was about to turn back toward the Toujou household when she heard a voice calling her from behind.

"If you have so much free time, mind helping us out a bit?"

Anna turned around to see who it was. She hadn't recognized the voice, but she knew the face. There wasn't a hero who didn't know that face. After all it was the strongest hero, Jin Toujou, Basara's father.

There was also a woman with him, though Anna had no idea who she was. It was a beautiful woman with red hair and eyes. At first glance, Anna thought the woman reminded her of Mio, but that's likely just a coincidence.

"You're… Jin Toujou, Basara's father, aren't you? I can't imagine something you'd need help with, much less something I could help."

"Don't worry, as long as you come with us, it'll already be a great help."

Anna clearly still hasn't understood what Jin wanted of him, but before she could ask for any further details, the woman accompanying Jin spoke to him.

"Jin, are you sure she's really the one? I can feel her divine power, but…"

"Yeah. I noticed it not too long ago, when she used her powers to help Basara heal. She can do it. The time has finally come for us to get together again."

Anna was feeling a bit left out. She was curious about what they were talking about, but there was no way for her to know if they didn't tell her. Jin seemed to notice that, so he decided to introduce himself and his companion.

"Sorry about this. As you already know, I'm Jin. This one here with me is none other than Basara's mother, one of them at least, and sister of the previous Demon King, Sapphire."

Jin poked at Sapphire a little until she gave in and gave Anna a little wave and said "I'm Sapphire." It was a bit early to judge, but maybe Sapphire wasn't good with introducing herself.

"Ah, I see. So she's… wait, what?! One of Basara's mothers and the previous Demon King's sister?! Also, mothers?!"

Anna couldn't hide her surprise, though her reaction was kinda normal in that situation. Anna's brain was divided, half was processing the fact the Wilbert's sister was one of Basara's mothers, the other half was processing that Basara had more than one mother and trying to figure out how that was possible.

As a side note, Anna was able to arrive at two answers in regards to how Basara could have two mothers. Either Jin didn't mean it biologically and one of them was just a maternal figure, or they really are both biologically Basara's mother and that must have been one hell of a threesome.

Jin and Sapphire waited for Anna to calm down after what she heard. Once she had calmed down, they then explained to her everything about Basara's birth and what happened to his other mother, Raphaeline.

"I see. I'm sorry, for what happened to her."

Anna felt sad after hearing that story. Raphaeline was punished for giving birth to the child of the man she loved, simply because she broke some rule other gods had set up. Until a certain point, this reminded Anna of her lineage's story.

Even though Anna gave her condolences to them, neither Jin nor Sapphire seemed sad.

"It's not like she's dead."

"Eh? But isn't her spirit frozen? Doesn't that basically mean she's dead?"

"Normally, yes. But there is a chance to unfreeze her spirit. But for that, we need your help."

Anna finally understood why Jin said he needed her help, though she still didn't know how she could help. Anyway, after knowing all this, there was no way Anna could refuse.

"Alright, I'll help with whatever I can."

"Thanks. We can talk more on the way. For now, just follow us."

Anna started walking with Jin and Sapphire. Sapphire had been keeping quiet for a while now, but Anna heard her whisper:

"Thanks."

Even if she didn't say it out loud, Sapphire seemed more happy than Jin that Anna decided to help out. In a way, she had always felt responsible for what happened to Raphaeline, so she was the happiest to find out there was a way to help her.

And so, Anna started traveling with Jin and Sapphire for a while.

/

Going back to the present time in Chisato's apartment.

"So you remembered all that when you woke up?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but that was the first thing that came to my mind today. Though I still don't remember anything after that."

Somehow, Anna recovered that memory when she woke up. The contents of the memory itself were already quite something, but they should also try to figure out what's the key to unlocking them.

"I don't think that's the case, but considering past records I'll ask just to be sure. Basara and Anna, you two didn't do anything lewd last night, did you?"

""No, I swear we didn't.""

Basara and Anna said in a single voice. Maria also said "I also don't feel anything from them, so it seems doing lewd stuff wasn't the solution to our problems this time. What a shame."

"But, if nothing else, the contents of those memories are interesting."

"Yeah. So Basara onii-chan's father and mother met with Anna and tried to help Basara onii-chan's other mother."

"It's also nice to know that Sapphire-sama is also doing fine and is accompanying Jin."

Yuki, Kurumi and Zest seemed to be analyzing this little piece of Anna's memories. It was short, but it would be nice to extract as much information from it as possible.

Basara thought back to when Jin had called him recently. At that time, he heard female voices in Jin's side, and it was right before Jin guided Basara to where Anna was lying unconscious, so could the two females be…? There was no way for Basara to know for sure, but he'd like to keep his hopes up.

"… Well, I have a lot of questions, but no one here can answer them. For now, we should focus on doing what we can. Anna, if you don't mind, I'd like to try some more tests on you."

"Sure."

Anna followed Chisato so that they could try to understand a bit more about her current condition and sealed memories. Knowing that Jin and Sapphire were trying to help Raphaeline and that Anna had some relation to all that probably shook Chisato a bit, so she probably wanted to discover everything she could about that.

A few days passed, but Anna didn't get any new memories. There were also no more attacks, so things were finally starting to calm down.

But then, not one, but two new problems came to their doorstep.


	14. To The Demon Realm

A few days passed since Anna got a little bit of her memories back. Nothing of note happened on these days.

But then, as if to compensate for that, something really big happened today.

"That's what we were told."

"I also received similar information."

Yuki, Kurumi and Celis were reporting something they were told. Everyone was listening to them, except Maria, who apparently had something to do, so she had gone outside for a little bit.

Just this morning, Celis and the Nonaka sisters received a communication from the hero clan. Apparently, the Reapers managed to locate most hero villages around the world. As such, they were all on guard against any possible attacks.

Because of that, Celis, Yuki and Kurumi were ordered to be ready to help in case of some attack, and they were also told to bring Basara and the others if possible.

Even after everything that happened, now that they're running the risk of being attacked, the heroes don't even hesitate to rely on Basara, Mio and the others. It's not like they mind helping out, but it's ironic to think the same heroes who gave them a lot of trouble are requesting their help now.

"We did get this notice, but, as things are, it looks like we might be able to go through this avoiding necessary battles as long as we keep our distance. But if we go help them it's almost guaranteed we'll have to fight. I'll leave the decision of what to do to you, Basara."

While it might look like they don't have a choice at first, that wasn't really the case. For one, the heroes aren't going to waste any manpower going after Basara and the others right now, there's also Celis and Anna's high influence, one for her rank and the other for the divine blood in her veins. If it came to it, even Chisato's being a goddess could be used, though it would be best to avoid that.

Even though it was very possible for Basara's group to just ignore this message, they didn't really mind helping out. For starters, they wouldn't feel good if the village really was attacked and Yuki and Kurumi's parents were hurt, not to mention the friends they have there, as few as they might be.

"It's not like we have to help them with every little thing. We'll try to steer clear of any unnecessary battles, but if the village is attacked we should help out if we can."

Everyone nodded. As things are right now, it was probably one of the best decisions. They would help if there was a need to, but they would also avoid fighting more than necessary.

Just when they thought they were done, although it might be a bit rude to call her that, the second problem arrived.

"I'm back. I brought Lucia nee-sama with me."

"Excuse me."

Maria had brought her older sister, Lucia, to Chisato's apartment. It was quite an unexpected visit, though those who didn't know who Lucia was were just left wondering to themselves who was this "adult Maria" character.

Lucia and Maria arrived at the living room where everyone was. Lucia bowed to everyone present and stated why she had visited today.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but please allow me to be brief. I'm here to request that Maria, along with Zest, Mio-sama and Basara-sama come with me to the demon realm for a short period."

Lucia then explained in further detail.

Apparently, now that the Reapers are back, Shella had arrived at some kind of decision regarding Maria and Zest's powers, so she asked for them and Basara to come. After hearing about what Shella was planning, Ramusas decided to also call for Mio to come along, as he had something to pass to her, or at least that's what he said.

Since this was a good chance, Basara explained to both Maria and Lucia the request they got from the hero village. It would be bad if one thing got in the way of the other, so they would need to find a way to do both things at the same time.

"If it's just that, I don't think there will be a problem. Only Basara-sama is requested at both places. While the matter regarding the heroes might last for some time, my mother only needs Basara-sama's assistance for a few things, so it should be over fairly quickly. If Basara-sama comes to the demon realm, he'll be able to help us there and come back in a short amount of time."

What Lucia said was reasonable. It would already be troublesome enough to bring demons like Mio, Maria and Zest close to the hero village, so, depending on how one looks at it, this was actually a nice opportunity.

After a short discussion, everyone agreed. Basara, Mio, Maria and Zest would go with Lucia to the demon realm, meanwhile, Yuki and Celis would be on standby in case any problems came up. Although they would be with the latter, Anna and Chisato wouldn't help with fighting to preserve both their identity and strength. Kurumi would also be with them, but she wouldn't be able to fight until she got a new gauntlet and gems.

After that, all that was left was to get ready.

They offered to let Lucia spend the night there, but, seeing how cramped it was, Lucia said she preferred renting a place somewhere.

The next day, when Lucia came over, the group that was going to the demon realm was ready to depart. Without wasting any time, they set off to their destination.

Although it was supposed to be a simple trip, a few unexpected events, both good and bad, awaited Basara's group in the demon realm.


	15. Note 2

**I said it was going to take a while, didn't I? Well, at least we made it.**

**With batch 2 ending, I guess I can say we got out of the "prologue" portion of the story, though that wouldn't be quite right. I wanted to take care of stuff like the relationship with Chisato and all at the start so I could follow the story without any worries, but that took longer than I expected, so this batch 2 contains what I had originally planned for it plus some leftovers from batch 1.**

**And now we're going to the demon realm. Well, this time won't be like the last fanfic were it was just for a chapter or two. At the very least, all of batch 3 will take place there.**

**Speaking of batch 3, real life is still quite busy, so once again it might take a while. I'd like to say I'll try to make it until the end of the year, but I'm thinking about doing something special to post on the holidays, so I'll only be able to start working on batch 3 once I decide whether or not I'm going to do that.**

**Now, onto commenting on stuff. First, what I said I was going to talk about in the last note.**

**About how I introduced Chisato into the harem. A lot of people got my intention (Basara delayed it so much it came back to bite him in the butt), but they also pointed out that Chisato's scenes weren't all that good. I don't know what to say, for some reason I didn't think about writing Chisato's sex scene in the bath instead of that chapter I wrote. You guys are going to have to forgive me for that and take a rain check on another Chisato sex scene for a while.**

**But at least I know that people got my intention, so I'm already happy with that.**

**About the Reapers. Well, they're the group of villains this time. I tried doing something different were Basara's group isn't the one being targeted this time, because of that, as long as they play their cards right, they might be able to avoid most battles. Obviously, I plan to develop more on their story and introduce more Reapers as things progress. There's one in particular I'm kinda exited to have show up, but that'll still take a while (like, after Basara comes back to help the heroes).**

**Now, about Anna. Well, for those who didn't know, she's an original character from my previous fanfic. It took me a while to decide whether or not I should bring her to the sequel, but when I finally decided to, I knew just what her role would be. If for whatever reason you want to know more about her, you can check the previous fanfic or wait here for a while, whichever you prefer.**

**And, one thing before anyone points it out: no, I didn't forget to post part 2 of Anna's chapter, that'll come later in the story. As for the condition to unlock her memories, maybe you have an idea, but unless you're some sort of psychic I'm pretty sure you didn't get everything I have planned. **

**Now, to the stuff from this batch.**

**Honestly, while writing the first few chapters, I was feeling really tired because of everything that's been going on and that might have shown in those chapters. Hopefully I managed to get rid of that during proofreading, but if I didn't, then you guys now know why.**

**About the "brothers." Well, I don't think I need to say anything that wasn't said during the chapters. In general, children like that will be the Reapers' "disposable pawns," but those two(?) are different and quite special, so they'll be a bit more trouble. They'll likely last more than a lot of the other Reapers I have planned.**

**There was one chapter that was basically dedicated to talking. I wanted to have Chisato and the girls talk and settle things between themselves, since I felt the LN was kinda lackluster on that part. But when I went to write it myself, I noticed it was a lot harder than I expected, so I went with something basic and I plan to let their living together develop their relationship further. Hopefully it didn't end up too bad.**

**Nothing else is coming to mind right now, so I guess that's the end of the commenting section.**

**Again, batch 3 might take a while. Hopefully 2020 will be a bit better on that part (though I know it won't for at least half of January). For now, that's it for me. See you all some other time.**


	16. Christmas Special

This is a story that could have been. Something that didn't happen, but could have.

On the day Basara and the girls went to Chisato's apartment, after the Toujou household was burned down, Basara was already tired from everything that happened on that day, so he decided he needed some time to relax.

"I think I'll go take a bath and cool my head down a bit. A lot of things happened today."

Basara told everyone before he entered the bath. Of course, it was easy to understand why Basara felt tired, so no one really minded him going.

Then, an idea popped into Mio's head. She thought it would be a good idea to give Basara some company in the bath, so she called the other girls and told them that they'd go in after Basara had already rested a bit.

Meanwhile, Chisato stealthily went ahead of the girls. Maybe, if she had waited just a few more minutes, Chisato would have heard the girls' plans, but since all she wanted was to be with Basara, she went in the bath mere seconds after he entered it.

"Since we won't get to be alone just the two of us for some time, I'll use this chance to get my fill of you, Basara. That way, I might just last long enough."

Chisato placed her lips on top of Basara's, their bodies touched as their kiss deepened. Before he could even think about it, Basara's hands had already reached for Chisato's breasts and were massaging those soft mounts.

Basara even seemed to have forgotten about the girls just outside the bathroom. It's not that he didn't care about them, he was just used to forgetting about everything else when he was with Chisato.

But, after a few seconds of the kiss, Chisato stopped it. It was clear they both were ready for more, but there was one thing they needed to confirm before going any further.

"The girls are just outside, you know. I know what I said, but I'll understand if you say you'd rather not risk it."

"I… no. It's true that I shouldn't do this to them, but I also have responsibilities towards you, Chisato. … Besides, it should be fine as long as we don't get caught, right?"

Maybe part Basara's logic had already gone missing thanks to Chisato herself, but that was still his answer. Even knowing there was the risk of being caught, Basara still chose to continue with Chisato. Again, maybe that's his lust speaking louder, but it is his answer.

To prove his point, Basara was the one to initiate the kiss this time. Of course, along with the kiss, he also made sure their bodies were pressing on each other. One of his hands grabbed Chisato's ass while the other grabbed her breast.

If Basara was willing to, Chisato wouldn't be the one to waste this opportunity. Her tongue danced with Basara's as they licked every corner of the other's mouth. If their lips weren't so tightly sealed together, their saliva would be all over the floor.

"Mmmh, nnn."

"Nn, chuu, mmh."

They had already confirmed that neither of them had any need for foreplay, but they still wanted to do it, to feel each other as much as possible. That's just how they did it, no matter how risky it was.

Chisato grabbed Basara's member and stroked it for a bit. Then, she put it between her thighs. Basara felt amazing when he got to feel how soft and plump Chisato's thighs were once more. Basara started moving his hips, making his rod pass by Chisato's special place.

One could make out the sounds of their act. Basara's tip peeked out from between Chisato's buttcheeks whenever their hips met. Of course, just because they were ready before doesn't mean they can't get more ready. Chisato's juices lubricated Basara's rod as she patiently awaited his entrance.

"Mmm~ nnn~ Basaraaa~"

"Nn, Chisa,to mmhh."

Basara groped Chisato even harder as he moved even faster. Even though he wanted to go in right that instant, he also didn't want to stop what they were currently doing. The same went for Chisato herself.

It got to a point where they couldn't resist it. Basara laid Chisato down on the bathroom's floor as he kept rubbing his thing on her wet place. They were at a point where they wanted to keep going until the end, even if there was something better right ahead.

"Nnnaaa! Ba,sara!"

"Chisato!"

They barely had time so say the other's name before they had to seal their lips again. It's not like they remembered the girls were a wall's distance from them, they just didn't want their lips to spend more time apart. They sealed each other's lips so tight not even a drop of saliva fell down.

Basara kept rubbing on Chisato's place. The wet sounds were audible thanks to the echo of the bathroom. He was getting ready to shoot his first load, and he already had his targets on sight.

As he kept thrusting, Basara grabbed both of Chisato's breasts and started massaging them. Feeling Chisato's soft mounts on his hands as he licked every corner of her mouth brought Basara ever closer to his climax.

Of course, Chisato was also barely holding herself together. In the state she currently was, she was sure that if Basara put it in her right now, she would easily cum a few times over. It was almost as if Basara was being careful to leave her right on the edge of climax as if to tease her.

"Aaaa! Chisato!"

Basara stopped moving right before shooting his seed. He took aim and landed his shot on both of Chisato's huge mountains. Her rough breathing made them move up and down, and that, combined with all the white liquid covering them, made for a scene that instantly got Basara back into shape.

"So much, Basara. But what a waste, you should have put it inside me."

"Don't worry, I still have a lot to give."

Basara put his member on Chisato's entrance, but he didn't push in just yet. Basara had already come once, and now was Chisato's turn.

"Nnn~ Basara, don't tease me~"

Basara didn't listen and continued playing with Chisato's lower lips. He also grabbed her breasts, which were covered with his seed. Once his fingers were also covered in white, Basara put them on Chisato's lips. Obviously, she knew what he wanted, so she took in his fingers and started licking them clean.

Basara wasn't just teasing Chisato's lower lips, he was teasing everything in her special place using his tip. Her clit and even her urethra were being teased by Basara. Of course, Basara knew where he had to insert himself into, but right now he just wanted to pleasure Chisato in every way he could.

"Mmmh! Basara, I'm almost there."

"Really? Well then…"

Taking his fingers from Chisato's mouth, Basara now used them to tease her special place. He aimed his member at her entrance once again and started lightly thrusting, getting just the tip in and then pulling back out. Since Chisato's mouth was free once again, Basara claimed it for himself with a kiss.

Even Basara could easily tell how close Chisato was to her climax. He kept going, slowly driving her towards the edge. Once she was a step away from climax…

"Nnn! Mmhhnnn!"

Basara used his fingers to tease Chisato's clit in a way that instantly drove her to climax. At that very second, Basara thrust himself inside all at once, making Chisato feel him hitting the door to her womb just as she was climaxing.

Of course, once he had put it in, Basara began thrusting. He didn't give Chisato a second to rest as he shoved his whole rod in. He didn't wait for her orgasm to end before starting his movements.

"Mmmh~ Bashara, nn, chuu~"

"Nn! Chi,sato!"

Chisato's walls pulsated irregularly due to her currently ongoing climax, which gave Basara's rod an incredible feeling of pleasure. His hips were moving faster and faster and he wasn't sure he would be able to stop anytime soon.

The wet sounds coming from their lower parts combined with the sounds from their kiss. Altogether, it wouldn't be strange for them to be heard even from outside the bathroom. Maybe thinking that, Chisato thought about using her powers so that people couldn't hear them. It wouldn't do for them to be found out right now.

"Mmm! Nnnhh!"

But Basara didn't let her. He pushed in so deep Chisato thought he'd break into her womb. While it was unknown what exactly was going through Basara's mind, it didn't seem like he cared about erasing their sounds as he continued digging deep into Chisato. Maybe there was nothing but Chisato going through his mind.

His tip kissed the door to her womb with every thrust. He grabbed her bouncy breasts with his hands and massaged them. Their tongues danced together at the same time as they licked each other's mouth clean.

Chisato tightened so much around Basara he felt like he was going to be crushed, but that didn't stop him. Rather, Basara kept ramming in more than before. It got to a point where even though they were kissing, their sounds weren't properly killed, and this was starting to worry Chisato.

"Nnh~ Ba-Basara, just, let me stop the sounds from getting out, mmm!"

"Eh?"

"Nn! L-like I said, the sounds. Someone's going to hear, mmmh."

"So?"

Maybe due to the sheer pleasure, or maybe due to being used to not having to worry about anything while having sex with Chisato, Basara didn't seem to understand why Chisato would want to stop their sounds.

While it is true that, usually, when Basara and Chisato are having sex, they usually take precautions for them to not be caught, that's not the case this time. However, it seems that Basara has forgotten about that.

With the way things are right now, Chisato can only hope Basara finishes before someone catches them.

"Aaa! Chisato!"

"Nnn, are you close, Basara? Finish whenever you're ready."

Basara was growing even bigger inside Chisato's tight space. There seriously wasn't any more room inside her. Even when her walls pulsated, it still felt like she was completely filled.

Basara grabbed both of Chisato's breasts and teased them, at the same time, he started taking pecks at Chisato's lips. After a few pecks, it developed into a full-fledged kiss. Another way to say it is to say that they were back to the state they were at before Chisato interrupted their previous kiss.

By now, even Chisato didn't care anymore. She put one hand behind his head, forcing the kiss deeper. She put her other hand on his back, pressing their bodies together even more. Lastly, she locked her legs behind his hips, making Basara's rod touch her deepest part, but be unable to leave.

In that situation, Basara kept thrusting until he felt like he was going to explode. Since they were engaged in a kiss, Chisato got no warning before her womb was filled with Basara's seed.

"Nnnnhhhh!"

"Mmmh, nn, chuuu!"

Due to Chisato's leg lock, Basara was forced to deposit everything inside her, though it's not like he had any intention to do otherwise. Even while cumming, Basara kept thrusting so that he would shoot out everything he had.

Chisato herself also reached a climax when Basara came inside her. That, combined with Basara continuously teasing her made Chisato lose the strength in her body for a second as she just laid there, trembling.

But there was something she had to do as soon as possible. Chisato used her powers to stop the sounds they were making from leaving the bathroom. It wasn't really a nice cover since anyone could still walk in, but it was the best she could manage given her condition.

While Chisato was trying to catch her breath, Basara seemed to calm down and noticed what Chisato did and why she did it.

"O-oh, sorry. I completely forgot about that."

"It's fine. Luckily, it doesn't seem like we were heard."

But of course, this wasn't the end. Not now that they finally got everything ready.

Basara helped Chisato up, but he didn't just do it to be gentlemanly. Once she was up, they started kissing again, but this time, they didn't have to worry about the sounds they made or how loud they were.

"Mmmnn~"

"Nnm, chuu,mm."

While kissing, they moved around in the bathroom. Eventually, Chisato's back was pressed against the wall, so they couldn't move from there.

Basara felt Chisato's body with both of his hands. He touched every curve of her body, feeling her soft skin as he went. Just that was enough to get him back to his highest point.

Of course, Chisato also did something similar. Her hands felt Basara's hard and muscular body. Even though they both just came, Chisato's place was already begging for Basara once again.

Chisato turned her body around, now her back was facing Basara. She also had her butt sticking out, showing Basara all of her private parts.

"Basara~"

"Yeah, I got it."

Basara aimed himself and then pushed back into Chisato. He was back knocking into her door in no time. Even with Basara's rod there, Chisato's place was still drooling, her juices wetting the floor.

Basara put his hands on Chisato's waist and started moving. Thanks to their positions, Basara was able to reach deep into Chisato, hitting a sweet spot every time. It felt like Basara wanted to make her cum with every movement.

"Aaahnn, Basara~"

Suddenly, an idea came to Basara's mind. Of course, he kept moving all the while so that Chisato didn't suspect anything.

He reached for the showerhead and grabbed it. Then, before Chisato noticed anything, he aimed the showerhead at her private parts and turned it on.

"Mmmhh~ B-Basara, what… nnn!"

"I saw the showerhead and remembered I did something like this with Mio some time ago. Well, we weren't having sex thought."

Basara let go of Chisato's waist and used his free hand to grab her breast. At the same time, he kept showering her wet place as he thrusted into her.

Even though it hadn't been long since they last came, they could feel it already starting to build up again.

Basara was getting even harder inside Chisato, and Chisato's walls were pulsating in a rhythm that made it clear that Chisato was close to her limit. The showerhead had been more effective than expected it seems.

"Nnnnn~~ Basaraaa!"

"Chisa,to!"

Basara turned the showerhead even more, now, even more water was hitting Chisato's special place. Not only that, but he also put it so that the showerhead was being held by Chisato's thighs, bringing it even closer to her place.

He did that because he wanted to use both his hands to grope Chisato's breasts. He already felt great just by having sex with her, but for some reason he felt even better when he was groping her like that.

"Aaaaa! Nnnhh! Basara, I'm-!"

Before Chisato could finish, she reached her climax. It was hard to tell what were Chisato's juices and what was water from the showerhead. Her place produced even wetter and lewder sounds with every thrust of Basara, wanting to receive his seed again.

And her wish would be granted soon. Basara was at his limit, but he wanted to make this last for as long as possible.

That's why Basara kept going. Faster and harder. He kept going until he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Chisato!"

Basara emptied everything he had inside Chisato. To the point where his seed flowed out from her. After that, they both had to sit down and recover their strength.

"Basara, the showerhead, it felt good."

"I-I see."

After that quick little joke, Chisato kissed Basara once again. They were getting ready to go again…

But then, they heard a voice from close by. It was Mio's voice, and it was coming from just outside the bathroom.

"Basara, we're coming in."

Funtime had ended.

**/**

**Hey, how's it been? Like the title says, this is just a Christmas special. It's not canon or anything, but I figured I'd try giving Chisato's bath scene from batch 1 a rewrite of sorts since a lot of people asked for it back then.**

**I'm not sure if this ended up being any good or not, but I figured it'd make for a good Christmas gift.**

**Anyway, I'll be gone soon. Just gonna give a quick update on batch 3 for those who want to know.**

**By the time you're reading this I've started writing batch 3 … times are busy. Hopefully it won't take too long to come out.**

**Anyway, merry Christmas and happy new year to everyone. Hope to see you all again sometime in the future.**


	17. Update

**Hi everyone, today I bring not so good news.**

**Ever since this fanfic started I said that I had some stuff happening on my real life and that made it a bit hard for me to keep writing this story. And if I'm going to be honest I can't see things getting much better in the near future.**

**I started working on the Christmas Special chapter and batch 3 not long after posting batch 2, but, as of the day I'm writing this, I've only been able to write 3 chapters (the Christmas Special I've already posted and 2 chapters from batch 3).**

**After thinking about it for a while, I think that it's best for me to put this story on hold for some time. That way you guys don't have to be on your toes for an update and it'll also be good for me to set a few things straight.**

**Just to make it clear, I do plan to eventually come back to this story, but I can't tell when right now. I'll come back whenever I get back the time to properly write these things, since that's been my main problem for a while now.**

**So in short, I'm putting this story on hold for a while, but I want to come back in the future when I have time.**

**And that's it for now. Sorry this had to be the first update you see from me in 2020 but I figured I'd say something instead of simply not posting for a while. Hope to see you again when I come back.**


	18. Update 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back to talk with you all again. I'd like to say that I'm here to say that I'll be back shortly, but I'm afraid that won't be the case today.**

**As you might remember, I put this story on hold because of some real life problems. Things have gotten a little better on my end, but not as much as I would have liked and I can tell I'll be back to being busy again soon enough.**

**Another thing that happened is that I've gone a little cold on Shinmai. That's not to say I don't like it anymore, but even when I first started this story it had been a while since I had read the Light Novel. After so long, I've moved on to other things, but again, it's not like I stopped enjoying it.**

**All that considered, I think it's best if I properly stop this fanfic. It's a shame, since there were a few things I was looking forward to, but after finishing with the demon realm part we'd be about 10-15% done, and I just don't have enough time for something so long now.**

**I might come back in the future to try and finish this story if I ever feel like it and manage to get enough time, but I'm not sure when that would be and how long it would take, that's why I figured I should come here and tell you all to not expect any further updates on this story.**

**I'm sorry for all this. If I knew things would get to this point I wouldn't have planned for such a long story.**

**In case you happen to see me again somewhere else, until then. If this is the last time you see me, thanks for all the time you spend with me, I wish you all the best.**


End file.
